Words for Loving You
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: Seduction and deception...Will Severus submit to her or will she find herself at his mercy? Many surprises! Please R&R!:)
1. Breathless

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.  
  
All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle LovricRelationships: Snape/OFC, Hermoine/Ron, Sirius/OFC  
  
Setting: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black has been proven innocent, and he and Remus Lupin seem to be teaching at Hogwart's.  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Breathless  
  
"You elude me. I cannot place you, can not grasp you." Jack London  
  
Cold white mist stretched from the wood, rolled up the brackish lawn, and spun in pensive whirl-winds around the black castle walls. Mothers from the moors warned children about such spectral fogs. They lure the human soul, smother babies, steal children, seduce women, and drive men mad. This was the mist in which she arrived.  
  
He watched her from above, long fingers splayed across the cold window pane. Blue robes rippling across the winter grass, the mist spread thin, genuflexing before her. Who was this woman who walked between worlds of the ancient and the bitter reality of his present? Was this how the gods watched humanity? Trapped in the towers of heaven, longing to touch human emotion, but far enough away not to smell the stench it left behind.  
  
Pureblood. Pure is what he tried to be. Cleansing his heart of dirty 'muggle' emotions. Trying to wash clean the stench humanity had left on him. But in his haste he had committed irreproachable sins that would forever stain his conscience, tarnish his soul. Baneful acts seeded in selfish ambition, which in the end won him nothing but bitterness and self loathing. And if his own reproach was not enough, she was here to run her hands though his thoughts, his head pensive to her whims.  
  
She possessed the gift of sight, but would her powers abdicate him or damn him? Her abilities might free him from self doubt or awaken memories so grotesque, so monstrous they would rip the thin membrane of his sanity. As he watched the figure move along the path, a tiny woman touched by elfin powers gliding over the cobblestones, he could hear the tritone of children's voices chanting a school time poem, woven with forgotten magic…  
  
Come to me my faery queen, and give me kisses three, one for love and one for joy and one to spend eternity.  
  
***  
  
"Good, you're here Severus." Dumbledore approached him from the entrance hall. "I thought perhaps you had changed your mind about greeting Ms. Byrne."  
  
"No sir. I suppose it is better to know one's rapist."  
  
"Come now Severus, it won't be that bad." The elderly wizard lifted a knarled hand to the shoulder of his younger friend's black robes. "She is a delightful woman. And, well, perhaps I shouldn't be saying this, but it has been a long time since you've shared female company."  
  
Why did he feel as if he were a schoolboy, his father speaking to him on the need for men and woman to procreate?  
  
"Don't look at me so shocked. I know you are a decided bachelor, and I'm certainly not insinuating that you and Ms. Byrne should share a bed-" Did his body flinch at those words? "Merely that a woman's tenderness often heals wounds that no potion can."  
  
There was silence, before he spoke, reflecting on his experience with the 'gentle' sex.  
  
"Although I doubt that Albus, I will consider your advice." After all, he was in the man's debt. Without him he'd either be in Azkaban, or dead, which was certainly a mere two steps back from where he was now. The dull knocking of iron against wood announced that Ms. Byrne had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
The door opened with force, driving in harsh winter winds and tendrils of twirling mist, whipping the woman's black hair around her fair face.  
  
"Albus!" Stepping into the entrance she threw her arms him. "How good it is to see you again!"  
  
Stepping back and sweeping aside her tangled locks, the face of his tormenter was revealed. For a small, immeasurable amount of time he could not breathe. She was beautiful. Cheeks the color of holly berries, lips as red as blood, and eyes like blue moonstones: she was perfect. Nearly perfect, he corrected himself. As she combed aside another stray lock, he saw her one physical flaw. A thick, silver streak of hair ran from her left temple and lapped over her shoulder. A paradox to her beauty, both disturbing and exciting .  
  
"Look at you, Adhara! You have become a woman since I last saw you."  
  
"Let's see that must have been twelve years ago. But I was twenty then!"  
  
"And yet still so much a girl."  
  
"Life ages you I suppose." Her words remorseful.  
  
"No darling, life improves you. Although it might not always appear that way, but in retrospect, it is always improving you." Dumbledore paused, his blue eyes twinkling, "Why do you think I'm nearly perfect?"  
  
Both laughed harmoniously.  
  
"Oh dear! I forget myself! Here I am raving at you and I haven't even introduced you to one of Hogwart's finest teachers, Ms. Adhara Byrne this is Professor Severus Snape."  
  
How difficult it was for him to meet the eyes of such delicious beauty, only to see in her face the scorn as she surmised his hideous form. Gods! He hated meeting beautiful women! They were a cruel reminder of how all pleasing things in life recoiled from his presence. He stepped forward with force, black eyes set steely against an anticipated reaction of fear. Surprisingly, there was none. Blue sapphire eyes shown on him with curiosity and crimson lips broadened with a genuine smile. Without waiting for him to extend a hand she took his.  
  
"Professor Snape, I am so honored to meet you! The headmaster has spoken highly about you and your dedication to the cause." Her two small hands grasped his one with sincere gratitude. Her touch was warm.  
  
Flustered, he bowed slightly, "It is, likewise, an honor, madam."  
  
She released a small laugh, "Albus forgot to mention you were charming as well."  
  
Heat rose from his neck. Was he blushing?  
  
"If I'd known, I would have mentioned it." Thank the gods the old man had stepped in. It was a rare occasion when Severus Snape found himself speechless. "Now I want to know what's going on in the ministry at the moment and-"  
  
Just as he had placed his arm around her, guiding her from the entrance hall, a white owl circled overhead, and dropped a letter into his free hand.  
  
"What's this?" Opening the letter and spending several full minutes reading and re-reading it.  
  
Snape finally stepped forward, concern knotting his brow, hands locked tightly behind his back. "Is everything alright, sir?"  
  
"No, no it isn't. I must leave at once." Pale blue eyes shown with worry. "Take care of Ms. Byrne until I arrive back, hopefully tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Snape nodded silently.  
  
Turning to the woman he spoke in regretful tones. "I'm sorry I must rush off, Adhara. We will have to catch up on old times later."  
  
She patted his arm affectionately. "I understand, please go." And with that, the old wizard left the hall, mumbling to himself, leaving the mismatched pair alone.  
  
***  
  
What do you think? Please, please review- be truthful, be tender… Thanks! Kat aka Lyra 


	2. Beguiled

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Ron/ Hermoine, Sirius/OFC  
  
Chapter 2 Beguiled  
  
"I know every expression of your face, all your gestures and your movements how you turn your eyes and how you glance as you talk to one person of another; I could tell you everything about yourself, every slightest motion of your soul, every deeply concealed fold of your thought…" Luigi Pirandello  
  
Her eyes followed the elderly wizard's trailing robes as he exited the hall. "I worry about Albus. He always looks so much younger in my mind's eye." The pleasant smile had left her.  
  
"Even great wizards are not immune to the effects of time." His voice was deep and reminded her of plush velvet, "And these are troubled times for those fighting the Dark Lord. Even more so for the wizard who leads the fight…I'm afraid he takes the weight of all our sins upon his shoulders."  
  
Without thought, Adhara fingered her silver lock of hair, "Yes, he does."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them when her voice broke in a near whisper. "Is it wrong that we make him our confessor?" Her blue eyes turning to him, asking for child-like reassurance. Snape shivered. He wanted to stop this growing intimacy with a sarcastic quip, but instead he heard his voice answered from somewhere deep, deep inside him.  
  
"I do not know, but for many his blessing is the path to salvation."  
  
Cocking her head to the side, her voice containing a surprising bravado, "And has it been for you?"  
  
"A cornerstone." His black eyes pierced her.  
  
"A cornerstone does not constitute a path."  
  
Damn! She was quick to interpret his subversive answer.  
  
"One can never be too careful when paving a path to redemption," his subtle tone rather forboding, "I'm sure you know the saying Ms.Byrne, even the path to hell is paved with good intensions." He then turned on his heel and commanded, "Follow me."  
  
***  
  
Black robes snaked upon the gray stones behind him as she followed his dark imposing form through the intricate vacant passages of the castle. Another turn and she saw him take from his robes a wand and whisper a rhythmic verse of unlocking spells; his deep voice hypnotically punctuating each Latin syllable.  
  
He was tall and thin in his mid thirties with hair the black-blue of a raven's wing. Unkempt and overgrown, his locks skimmed the high Edwardian collar of his shirt, the only garment of his antiquated clothing which wasn't black. His long, slender face was dotted with two dark glittering eyes, a hawk like nose and thin lips pressed together in a perpetual lack of expression. But they needed to make no movement to express the bitterness in his eyes, the dark windows to his soul.  
  
She had been warned that this former Death Eater, this callous, brilliant man would test even the best seer. But when she took his hand earlier, she saw nothing beyond that revealed upon her first glance into his black eyes. It was not anger or malice that made him cruel, it was hopelessness.  
  
Opening the door he stepped aside, allowing her passage into his most personal domain.  
  
"My rooms, Ms. Byrne. Please make yourself comfortable."  
  
A large stone fireplace complete with a low burning flame dominated the sitting room. A Moroccan rug covered much of the floor. Two worn leather wingback chairs separated by a small table with a chess set, somewhere near the end of a game, occupied the center of the rug. A faded green sofa with its back facing her had a large black cat sleeping between the arm and the cushion. Outside of the carpeted portion, the floor was littered with books of all shapes and sizes that had over-flown the shelved walls and grown into stalagmite structures around the study.  
  
As she stepped into this male domain the aromas of peat and whiskey mingled in the stifled dungeon air. "Very cozy."  
  
Side stepping a pile of German Spell books, Adhara made her way to the sofa. "I haven't met many wizards that bothered with burning peat."  
  
Rich laughter rang out, "So you noticed? Yes, it is one of my indulgences." She was watching him remove his black robe and hang it on a hook near the door. "It reminds me of my grandmother's house in Wales. It was so fragrant, you could almost taste the peat on your tongue."  
  
"A man who enjoys pleasing the scenes?" she chided.  
  
In return, his lips playfully turned upward, making him appear almost handsome, and definitely roguish, "Only the ones which I can touch and taste…Tea or something harder Ms. Byrne?"  
  
"Something harder, Professor," allowing his title to be a little breathier than the double entandra. She could not take her eyes off of his swift, graceful movements. Long, slender fingers, an artist's, tipped the bottle of single malt whiskey to the crystal tumblers. Muscles flexed beneath a fitted black suite; flesh locked away, held chaste by a procession of buttons. He was different than she remembered and something in his gestures aroused her. How would it feel to be touch by those graceful hands?  
  
"Adhara. That is in the Southern Hemisphere, correct?" He asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" she replied perplexed.  
  
Obviously her mind was else where. Probably about how to get the hell out of my presence, he thought scornfully and cursed himself. He was horrible at making trivial conversation. "The star, Ms. Byrne. You are named after the star?" He asked, while handing her a glass and easing into a wing backed chair  
  
"Oh, yes…Um," Licking her red lips, his name shuttering on her breath, "Severus, would you like to discuss why I'm here? About what is going to happen when I try to break the memory spells of You-Know-Who."  
  
He froze. She had used his given name without his permission. Maybe she was a woman use to taking what she wanted. Certainly the others in his life had. Crossing his legs, he took time to carefully choose his words. It would be better not to reveal too much, yet. Finally black, cold eyes settled on her soft form, he spoke with masked expression.  
  
"I can not pretend that I have been looking forward to our meeting Ms. Byrne. I know what Voldemort did to my mind, a series of strong curses. However, I can't help but feel that somehow they are a blessing." He paused for her to interrupt or protest, but she remained silent.  
  
"There are often events in my past that I wished had never occurred. Memories that are too painful," he turned from her, "even now, for me to bare." Casting his black eyes into the fire he panicked. His mask had never slipped before.  
  
"Perhaps I am a coward. But I would be just as content never to know what was behind those dark spots of my mind." Then turning back to her, his brow knotted, "If it was not for Dumbledore's insistence and its importance to the cause, I would never allow my mind, my memories to be violated in such a way."  
  
Setting down the empty glass, her luminous eyes upturned to his, "It is a very intimate act the reading of one's mind and I have not done it often." Her voice course, almost unsure, "You see, at the Ministry I work in Elfish languages, they know nothing of my other 'ability'. Hardly anyone does know that I can literally see their past. As I'm sure you know, being touched by fairy magic is likewise considered a curse. I am only using this magic as a personal favor to Albus."  
  
"So, I see I'm not the only one paving a path to redemption," he smirked, a look of disturbing satisfaction was conveyed without secret. "I suppose we all have a stone or two to place in our road." He fingered his empty glass, black eyes dancing upon her, pondering her sins.  
  
Looking down at her white, tense knuckles, she consciously opened her hands, and wiped them across her skirts. She was never one to be squeamish, but this man had a darkness that invaded her mind and put her nerves on edge. After all these years, perhaps it was time to turn the tables, to set him off balance. "Severus, I like to compare mind reading to intercourse. When it is done with trust and sharing we call it 'making love'; when it is done only for the perverse pleasure or knowledge for one party involved it is a violation. The physical act is never the less the same."  
  
He shuttered as if these words of temptation were from a virgin's mouth. Would this woman make him as her lover or her victim? Or both?  
  
"I will not force you regardless of Dumbledore insistence." She said as he uncrossed his legs, and looked into the fire. She was giving him the choice.  
  
Standing with intrepidation, she walked to his chair and knelt before him. Her hands pushing his knees apart, filling the space with her body. She had thought about doing this often in her youth; taking control of his body, with hers. But now, even as she had the power of a woman's body, she felt the girl inside her tremble. Would he push her away, or would she be enveloped by his darkness?  
  
Scents of rain and night blooming jasmine drifted from her hair and mingled with the scotch, proving fire in his veins. Good Gods! I am undone. Running her palms up his thighs, she caught his elegant fingers in hers. He wanted to pull her into his lap and bury his lips between her lily white mounds of flesh. His body grew hard to her illicit touch. Chest tightening with anticipation, he could feel her breath, hot upon his hands. Her words burned him like an engraver's needle.  
  
"Give yourself to me."  
  
He closed his eyes and exhaling deeply, willing his mind to surrender.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hall was nearly dark when he heard the voices.  
  
"Adhara," it was a boy's voice. "Please!" the Hufflepuff cried.  
  
"This is not my memory," Snape realized, "it is hers."  
  
A black haired girl in Gryffindor robes looked left, then right. Breathless, "Alright then."  
  
The boy grabbed her arms, clenching them to her side, he kissed her. Suddenly a pale, hand grasped the boy's shoulder and wrenched him away.  
  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff for being out past curfew." The voice was caustic. I know this voice. The Hufflepuff's face turned white, and he fled down the corridor.  
  
"And as for you." The young man's image now in view, tall, shoulder length hair black hair, Slytherin robes, malice glittering in dark eyes.  
  
Good Gods! It's me as a seventh year. He nearly opened his eyes with shock. He knew this girl student, but he still couldn't place her.  
  
"Sssshhhh!" A woman's voice eased from outside the vision. He willed himself back into the memory.  
  
"Bending the rules like your brother, are we?" His acrid tone bringing tears to the girl's blue eyes. The hand of the young man then lifted to brush her cheek, bringing his lips to her ear; voice sotto voce, "Perhaps, if you're so eager to break the rules Ms. Black, we could do so together." His black robes entombing her like a coffin, "Oh yes, I could teach you many ways to break the rules."  
  
The girl broke from his hold and ran down the hall, a sardonic laugh echoing behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly Severus felt like he was drowning, unable to breathe, caught between past and present. His mind convulsing forwards through a kaleidoscope of memories, all a blur and then with force, he was slammed into the present. Opening his eyes as his body jerked forward, "You were…are Ms. Black." He clutched his head with obvious pain and terse realization; dark eyes reeled with confusion. "Adhara Black," Saying her name to grasp the full meaning. "You are Sirius's sister!?"  
  
Utter disbelief washed through every exhausted limb. He had just opened himself to her and she tells him this? Bloody hell, is this another joke? Gods he ached for her touch, still ached for her touch and yet at the same time he felt fooled.  
  
"So you do remember me." She said defiantly.  
  
Still confused, "Your name is different?" He asked.  
  
"I was married for a time." He turned from her, silently digesting this new realization. "You're upset that this is how I told you?" She asked.  
  
"I am upset Ms. Byrne…Ms. Black!" He spat the words. Sirius's surname felt disgusting on his tongue. He ought to be angry, very angry, but for some odd reason, he wasn't doing a good job focusing his pathos. Her beauty distracted him.  
  
"Adhara," She quietly corrected.  
  
"Adhara..." He sighed, "Adhara…" Her given name sounded like a mantra on his lips. It calmed him.  
  
"Please, please don't be upset," her voice pleading. "Before I looked into your memories I wanted you to know who I am. I hold no grudge against you for that night, Severus."  
  
She might not hold a grudge, she mused to herself, but she certainly wanted to settle the score. She had been afraid that night but also curious. Curiosity; a trait that could give her much grief in her lifetime yet unable to resist its dangerous power, she embraced it. Perhaps, that is why she accepted Dumbledore's invitation to work with Professor Snape, a man her brother loathed with a passion and many in the wizarding world feared.  
  
She wasn't solely here out of gratitude to the headmaster. A selfish need to know this man intimately had kindled within her since that night. She wanted to know why his hair was greasy, his teeth were yellowed, but more importantly why his eyes flickered with avarice. She wanted to know what dark flame licked the spirit of his soul. But after she had the knowledge of his power source and dominated it, what would she do? Put him aside and move on, the voice within her head spoke. Have I grown so heartless?  
  
"No grudge against me?" Severus asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Later that night Sirius almost killed you by leading you to Lupin's hiding place. The reason he wanted to kill you was partly because of what had happened between us. I was a child Severus, you had frightened me." That was the honest truth.  
  
He turned away from her ashamed. If he were her brother, would he not also want to kill the man who uttered such vulgar innuendos into the ear of an innocent girl. But did she also know that he nearly feed him to the Dementors three years ago? Before Peter had been discovered last winter and confessed to being Potter's Secret Keeper, proving Black innocent. Gods, if she knew, would she still have him?  
  
"I was different then." His deep voice lost in distant thought, the malice no longer in his eyes. There was nothing but a black, empty void which left Adhara very cold inside. Could she be so cruel to a man who was obviously in pain? Could she ignore the voices of despair which had called out to her in their first touch? Perhaps he had changed. The dark, confident spark which had tempted her so many years ago was gone. He was still powerful, but his heart was empty, that youthful spirit broken like a crushed egg shell.  
  
"We were all different then," laying her head on his lap, she closed her eyes with empathy. Perhaps this desire to know him, to dominate his power, was just a childhood fantasy; a silly make-believe that now held no purpose other than cruelty. She had needed the fantasy once to make her feel that she could possess control over him, over the situation in the hallway. But if she were to play games now, what would she be doing but twisting the knife of misery more deeply into a shadow of a man. Hadn't they all experienced enough misery, enough death, enough deceit in this lifetime? Prostrating herself like a lamb before a lion, she vowed not to play him false.  
  
His heart, which had lain dormant for so many years, pulsed with new awakening. He thought he was impermeable to a woman's gentleness, but how as his chest heaved up and down with raw emotion, he realized how wrong he was. With a trembling hand, he tentatively stroked her hair. Why does this beautiful woman trust me when I clearly violated her innocence in my youth? There were more questions, but he hushed his usual sarcasm behind a blissfully ignorant acceptance.  
  
Laying her head on his lap was an act of trust. The only other person who trusted him was Dumbledore. Their relationship was one of father to son, but trust with a woman? This was certainly new ground for Severus Snape.  
  
Sighing, and letting his back sink into the over stuffed chair he mused on the philosophy of trust. Allowing his right hand to entangle in the silky folds of her hair; he soon fell asleep. 


	3. Longing

Just a reminder (as if you would forget): All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. All chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Hermoine/Ron, Sirius/OFC  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Longing  
  
"My longing for you is such that it presses on my breast like tears that cannot be wept."  
  
Franz Kafka  
  
After the Christmas holidays Hogwarts resumed with unceremonious routine. Except for the addition of three Elvish language courses to the Spring semester, which were soon filled with sixth and seventh years; Ginny Weasley and Hermione Grainger included. Not only was the topic, because of its rarity, a favorite, but also many students swore that Ms. Byrne was certainly the best teacher they had next to Professor Lupin. She made learning fun and easy, even to Neville, which was certainly a challenge. Because she had a close relationship to Harry, as his godfather's sister, the older girls especially felt they had found a confidant and mentor.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sipped their hot coco merrily as 'Aunt Adhara', what Harry affectionately called her, reminisced about her brother's wild days at Hogwarts.  
  
"In conclusion, Hermione," Adhara mused, "he was quite the charmer. No steady girlfriend at the time. But since he's found Kristen, I doubt he will be a bad influence on Ron. She's calmed him down I think."  
  
"Gees! I certainly hope so!" It had taken Ron all fall semester to have the courage to ask her out and she certainly wasn't about to let any old 'lady's man' get between them now. Tilting her head, "I do wonder if he needs to bend Harry's ear. He doesn't even seem remotely interested in girls this year. It's quidditch this and quidditch that; he's worse than Sean Biggerstaff!"  
  
"Well girls, I think Harry's still quite heart broken over Cho and their little love affair this past summer. Sports provide escape for men."  
  
"Hmmm!" Hermione rolled her eyes with sisterly impatience. "If he doesn't start worrying more about his books and less about quidditch practice, he won't even be eligible to play; let alone win Gryffindor the School Cup."  
  
"Whoever thought that quidditch practice would be Harry's Achilles heel!" Adhara laughed, she never would have pictured brainy Hermione concerned about quidditch outcomes either, but people were often more complex than they appeared.  
  
"What about you Ginny? Do you have a boyfriend or does that brother of yours chase them all away?"  
  
Ginny blushed scarlet as Hermione butted in, "Ms. Byrne, that is a sensitive subject."  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny chided.  
  
Adhara remained silent. She certainly had no desire to embarrass the girl.  
  
"I am in fact seeing someone. But our relationship is new and," her eyes sent daggers flying at the other girl, "I do not wish to jeopardized it with gossip."  
  
"Very well said." Adhara saluted the girl with her cup of cocoa.  
  
"New, indeed!" Apparently Hermione wasn't ready to let it drop, "You've been sneaking out for the past three months to-" Suddenly clasping her hand to her mouth, she had temporarily forgotten that 'Aunt Adhara' was also their teacher.  
  
"What you chose to do with your friend is your business, as well as how you chose to break house rules. But be careful sneaking around after dark, Ginny." Reflecting on her run in with Severus in her youth, and how it had awakened a dark curiosity, she laid a gentle hand on the girl's arm, "Young men are not always to be trusted. I would hate to see you caught in a difficult situation."  
  
Ginny politely nodded, "Yes ma'am".  
  
Adhara smiled to herself, knowing her words fell on deaf ears. A knock from Dumbledore on her room doors broke up their dessert. The Headmaster sent the girls packing off to the library and insisted that Ms. Byrne see Snape at once.  
  
"We've put this off long enough. When your finished, send Severus up to my office for a full report."  
  
"What if I'm not able to break the memory spell?" She replied.  
  
His blue eyes twinkled like two stars, "You will, Adhara; you will." He smiled mysteriously and left.  
  
***  
  
It had been a fortnight since he had fallen asleep with her head on his lap, her black hair falling across his legs. He had sleep restfully the entire night in the chair, awaking at sunrise; the memory of her touch still hot on his thighs; the power of her words commanding him even in the waking dreams of dawn. 'Give yourself to me'. And he had done just that. He just didn't know how much he had until he awoke the next morning and she was gone. The room was bitter cold, and his chest ached with something he hadn't felt in very long time. Longing.  
  
As a child he had longed for his grandmother's visits, but they were too short. He had longed for true friendship, but his relationships were veneer. Yet, he had never longed for a woman, not even for Lily, with this excruciating need. Was this need for her merely lust? It had certainly been a long time since he had engaged intercourse. To him sex had been an act to meet a primal need; the merging of two bodies to reap momentary physical satisfaction. There was nothing more. At least he had never known anything more until Adhara had spoken the words 'making love'. Two words which sounded like a holy psalm upon an angel's lips. Making love was good, and pure; certainly not like the wanton, and ill-fated affairs he had experienced with women. Perhaps the words played upon him so powerfully, because they made him realize that no woman had ever loved him. Not even his maternal parent. The two women he had loved, though both very differently, his mother and Lily, had both left him unrequited.  
  
"Professor Snape?" There was a soft rapping at his chamber door.  
  
He tensed. They hadn't spoken since that night. Not even a hello. "Yes Ms. Byrne?" Adhara, the maiden star.  
  
Hair the color of a moonless sky streamed around small shoulders. One black lock, one silver, framing her rosy face, "The headmaster said you were ready." She lingered in the doorway, tapping the frame beneath tense fingers.  
  
"Yes. Please come in."  
  
She sat again on the green sofa, and folded her hands in her lap, "You've been drinking." It was a statement made to the empty black label that sat on the chess table.  
  
"One needs to drink before entering your presence." His tone more pungent than he meant for it to be.  
  
"You're still upset with me." She was suppose to be the seer, but had he read her cruel thoughts that night? Hush, Adhara, you will help him where you intended to hurt him.  
  
"No. I'm still upset at Sirius for trying to feed me to Remus, but I could never be mad at you. I was the one at fault there." His eyes were warmer that she remembered; a dark, gentle brown. "The drink is for courage." Deep laugher rung out for the second time, and Adhara enjoyed the tenor in his voice. "That is what my father used to say before he would approach my mother in argument. "  
  
She joined in his rare laughter, "Please, come and sit beside me Severus."  
  
The last time, she had knelt before him. Now they were sitting side by side, equals. For the first time he felt afraid. She had never shuttered from his touch, but he had no idea what was behind the black curtains of his memory. What if behind the spells he tortured someone or killed someone. It was his past, but would she flee from his touch? Possibly even run from the room. Gods! How could he ever have deluded himself into believing someone as good and as pure could ever want something as vile and desecrated as he? His heart caught in his throat as she reached for his hands.  
  
"No! Wait!" He shouted, terror in his command.  
  
"Don't be afraid," her voice soothed, hands frozen in mid air. I won't hurt you.  
  
"I don't know what memories lay behind the spells, and I remember only a little of the atrocities that I have committed. But the little I do remember," his eyes hooded themselves from her, his thin lips barely moving, "it was awful."  
  
Her hand touched his knee, her thumb making small, meditative circles, "Severus, I know you were a Death Eater. I know what Death Eaters do."  
  
Shaking his head in frustration, "You don't know what I've done. What I am."  
  
Then without speaking, she raised a hand to his face and sketched the out line of his jaw with her index finger. "What you were."  
  
Her breast rising and falling with ragged breath, "I know Severus because I too was lost. And sometimes the darkness leads me still, even though I am sworn to the light." Bracing her back upright, she dropped her hand to rest on his forearm. "I have no 'dark mark' to prove my suffering, but every day when I look in the mirror, I see the silver reminder of my sins. When I finally left my hair-" tears welled in her eyes as her throat clinched with emotion.  
  
"Shhhh," Severus eased as his long fingers swept up the silver lock of hair. When she had first confessed that she too had sins to bare, he had openly smirked at her in mocking congratulations. Now, he wanted nothing more to than to take up her cross, and bare her pain. Raising the silver plat of hair to his lips, he kissed it. His Black eyes beheld her fully, "You are beautiful."  
  
Suddenly, her hands were upon his chest pushing him back into the sofa. Her lips upon his, kissing him with passionate urgency. His lips returning her lasciviousness, until he could bare his question no longer. With one muscular stroke, he pushed her off his chest, encircling her delicate wrists with his fingers. He had meant to shake her, to yell his question at her, but instead it came out as pathetically dull, "Why Adhara? Why me? I am not worthy of you."  
  
"Why?" Her voice mocked his own. She hadn't expected this, and she wasn't sure she knew the answer.  
  
"Is this some 'technique' to coerce me into showing you my secrets?"  
  
A blush rose from her thin neck, filling her cheeks with scarlet embarrassment. Now was not to tell him about how she had planned to use him for her own empowerment. She was sure if he knew, he'd reject her immediately and she needed him desperately. So she confessed what she could of the truth, "When we spent the first evening talking, I realized how much alike we are. Trouble pasts, bitter disappointments…" Then, meeting his eyes straight on, "But also," her voice a breathy staccato, "I liked touching you, Severus."  
  
Her words ignited him. His mouth so close to hers, she could feel the heat of his breath, voice as smooth as black velvet, "Do you do this to all your victims? Seduce them? Make them your lover?"  
  
Her eyes closed, and she could feel the tender skin of his lips on hers as she tried to say 'I never have', but it was too late. They were caught up in a rapturous embrace again; ignorant to the world outside of them, lost in a continuum of time known only to lovers. Lips and tongues searching, hands discovering untouched curves until a too familiar voice, broke their trance.  
  
"Severus Snape!" A voice boomed from the hallway, "Open this door right now!"  
  
Adhara moved back, swollen lips, parting, "Sirius!" Her hand catching her mouth, eyes shown with unabashed fear. She had forgotten that Sirius would be back this week, and apparently he had arrived sooner than later.  
  
Snape's voice low, his lips playing with the corners of his mouth, "Well well, I see your brother has come to rescue you."  
  
Her eyes flashed, "He can't know about this."  
  
Snape nodded in agreement, though he would love to see the look on Sirius face, but he knew she was right. Anyway, it had been a long day and he wasn't in the mood for dueling, "Sit in the chair by the fire, now!"  
  
"Open up Severus, I know your in there!" More pounding.  
  
Snape buttoned his collar, where only moments ago her tiny white fingers had undone it in order to place hot kisses upon his neck. Taking a second to cool himself down, he picked up his wand and pointed it, "Arccadio!"  
  
The door banged open revealing a handsome man, mid thirties, dark hair and clean shaven and another man, with light brown hair behind him.  
  
"Sirius, to what do I owe this….honor?" His voice was dark and rasping.  
  
"The headmaster told me…," eyeing his sister.  
  
"Brother! You're back!" Adhara jumped from the chair and flung her arms around her sibling. She thought if she could hold him close for a moment, he might think the blush in her cheek was from seeing him.  
  
"Adhara! Oh I missed you." He held her by the arms and sighed deeply, "This is the last time the headmaster sends me on an errand over the Christmas holidays!"  
  
"Agreed! We've spent too many Christmas's apart already."  
  
"I knew you'd be arriving over the break, but why are you down here in this vile place? Did he force you to come down here? " Snarling in Severus's direction.  
  
"Always protecting your little sister." Her voice became very animated and then she kissed Sirius full on the lips and smiled mischievously, "Always keeping me away from the boys."  
  
She winked at Severus and she could swear that he blushed. "Actually, Professor Snape has been kind enough to offer me tea this evening. We were getting to know one another a bit since we will be working together."  
  
"Gods! I knew it was bad when Dumbledore told me about breaking the spells with a seer! I just can't believe he would get my little sister involved with something so dangerous." Sirius was now pacing the floor with obvious anger.  
  
"Oh please Sirius, like you haven't been chasing around every hell beast and Death Eater within a hundred miles since you were reinstated as an auror last year."  
  
His sapphire eyes flashing, "That's different. I am have an obligation to-"  
  
"Sirius, be quiet," Adhara scolded with a sister's insistence, "and introduce me to your friend." Her brow tightened as she looked at the thin man with startling pale blue eyes, "I would swear, if not for the gray in your brown hair, you were Remus Lupin?"  
  
"The last time I saw you Ms. Byrne, I was indeed less gray and far more naive." Lupin said with a somber tone.  
  
"Remus! It is you! Dear friend, how have you been these years? Sirius told me you were working together again, and I have been so worried about you." She immediately crossed the dark room and, grasped his hands tightly in earnest friendship. "How is your…illness?" concern ready in her face.  
  
"It is not cured, but I am coping. Professor Snape's willingness to brew the wolfsbane potion has been very helpful." His thin lips spread into a pleasant smile, etched by lines of fatigue and age.  
  
"I'm upset with you Remus, I meant to send you a howler." They all laughed. "Why didn't you stay the summer with Sirius, Harry and I after the meeting at your house? You could have meet Kristen. I'm sure Sirius has told you about her?" She looked at Sirius, and he merely rolled his eyes in admonishment. "We had such a wonderful time…We all missed you."  
  
"Oh yes, I've meet Ms. Alexander… But Adhara," her name a sigh on his lips. "The last time we met up in London, we argued terribly." His voice falling to a low hush, "I know that I failed you when you needed me most. I wasn't sure if you were able to forgive such a horrible misgiving of judgment."  
  
"Oh Remus," her arms encircling him tighter, "Always the martyr. Of course I have forgiven you. If I'd met myself then, I'm sure I wouldn't have believed me, but that is the past. Make it up to me by staying with us over the Easter holidays?"  
  
His pale eyes sparkled, "Done."  
  
"Okay you two, break it up." Sirius was pushing apart their embrace. "Well Severus, as you can see, we have a lot of catching up to do. People with friends do that sort of thing. Mr. Moony, Ms. Byrne, shall we?" They walked through the door, when Adhara turned back.  
  
"I will meet you at the steps, I …" she hesitated, "I have some unfinished business."  
  
She turned back into the room to see Severus sitting by the fire unflinching. His black eyes shot up at her, "Ms. Byrne?"  
  
"Meet me in my rooms at midnight," she mouthed from the doorway. A look of shadowy surprise crossed his stern face. With one bewitching wink, she turned on her heel, and left.  
  
***  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3! What do you think? Please, please review- be truthful, be tender… Thanks Tessa and Marvoless for your reviews and encouragement! Smiles- Kat aka Lyra 


	4. Intoxicated

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.  
  
All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Hermoine/Ron, Sirius/OFC  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Intoxicated  
  
"What irresistible impulse drove me toward you? For an instant I saw the abyss. I realized its depth and then vertigo swept me over." Gustave Flaubert  
  
  
  
The group went directly to Sirius's room where they laughed about their own Hogwarts days. Finally, after several cups of hot chocolate, and a visit from Harry and Ron, the small party decided to call it a night.  
  
"You seemed to enjoy Remus's company tonight." Sirius smirked and blocked her body from leaving the room.  
  
"He's a good man."  
  
"I always though that you and he might-"  
  
"Sirius, no." She said shaking her head.  
  
He soothed her hair behind her ears, remembering her as a child, "Darling it has been three years since Matthew's death. Plenty of time to start dating again."  
  
"That is not the issue. I have already resolved my feelings about Mattie." That wasn't quite true, but she was working on it. Placing her hands over his, "And I do want to marry again. But Remus…Remus is like a brother to me or was at one time. That is the only flame I wish to rekindle with him; one of fraternal friendship."  
  
"Well, it was worth a try. Tell me, sis, you've never even thought about it?"  
  
Okay here it goes. "Actually, Remus thought about it and kissed me at James and Lily's wedding."  
  
"Bugger me! I didn't know the man had any initiative," surprise lighting up his face.  
  
"I think it was the most embarrassing physical experience of both our lives. It gave me about as much pleasure as kissing you."  
  
"Ughhh!" He exclaimed.  
  
"That was the mutual feeling. Just because two people seem right for each other, doesn't always mean they are." She replied with a grotesque look of her own.  
  
"That's true. From what he's told me about dating Marabella Figg, well, I'm surprised they didn't get married." Sirius replied.  
  
Adhara nodded. Remus and Arabella Figg's daughter, Marabella, had dated for seven years. Adhara and Mara had been school mates together. She was especially kind when Sirius was convicted of murder, coming to visit Adhara often in London even after Adhara had married a muggle. Adhara even had it on good advice that both Mara and her mother knew about Remus's lycanthropy, and were accepting of it. Of course, she had never spoken to Mara about it; Mara had always been intensely private person. Then, on a shopping trip in Diagon Alley a couple of years ago, they ran into each other at Gringotts. When she asked about Remus, the young woman's turbulent green eyes turned down, and she relayed that they were no longer seeing each other. Remus had left for a teaching position in Holland.  
  
Adhara tilted her head to one side, "I wonder if it wasn't Mara who ended that relationship."  
  
"Well it certainly wasn't over his lycanthropy. He told me she knew about that."  
  
"I just think," Adhara leaned back on the door frame, "I think she gave him an ultimatum. Marry me or break up."  
  
Sirius looked down at the floor, brow tight, "Poor Remus. If anybody needs to love and be loved in this world, it's him. That sounds just like him, not wanting to burden Mara with his illness."  
  
Adhara reached out a hand and rubbed her brother's arm. "Perhaps it isn't too late, you could talk to him. I mean look at you, convicted murder turned auror and husband-to-be. Speaking of, you didn't mention when you'll be bringing Kristen to visit Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I'm apparating to see her this weekend, but she'll be here for the Valentine's dance." He smiled and waved his hand, "Sorry about trying to set you up with Remus. I suppose I'll have to be happy having you both in my life again. But," a playful smile broadening his lips, "I think I have to look into this Ms. Figg issue more."  
  
"Aghh! So talented, an auror and a matchmaker?" She jested.  
  
Rolling his eyes and giving her a kick in the seat, "Get out of here, and let a man get some rest!"  
  
They both laughed and she hurried to her rooms. It was nearly midnight.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Snape stood in front of her door knowing he'd gone mad. Damn, his foolishness! He wanted to walk away, run away and never face her again. Never look into those sapphire eyes that haunted his dreams, his mind…his body. Looking at his pocket watch, the hands read 'Time to knock', and so he did.  
  
"Come in, sit down." Hastily she pulled him in and pushed him into a plump, red velvet chair. Her small study was decorated in the colors of Gryffindor.  
  
"Let's get this over with!" She stated flatly.  
  
"Which part?" A smile teased his thin lips.  
  
Cocking her head with amusement, she replied coyly, "Reading your mind. I plan to take as much time as I want with the other." Did those words come out of her mouth?!  
  
"As the woman pleases," holding out his hands, "Just know my mind comes with a parental advisory label for graphic content." He said the words with the utmost seriousness, and Adhara reveled in his dry humor.  
  
"Alright, I've been warned and I promise" her eyes flashing with precision, "it won't change anything." Pushing an ottoman to his feet she placed her slender fingers in his. "Close your eyes. Think about one of your first meetings with You- Know-Who. Remember, if you think back on any other memories, I will be able to see those as well. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," he looked so peaceful when his eyes were shut, black hair sweeping his face.  
  
"Open yourself to me, Severus."  
  
He shivered.  
  
Grasping his hands firmly she instantly saw him. Snape standing in his chambers knotting his black cravat, walking in the woods, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe, chanting secret incantations and…Yes! Here was a memory charm, the pulsing green light of dark magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The elfish words rolled from her tongue and the light faded revealing a dark room lit only by the glow of red candles. Lichen and black water oozed from the walls which themselves seemed to be in a state of living decay. In the center of the room three indistinct, black robed forms chanted incantations seeped in dark magic. In the middle of the circle a young girl bound by tight cords cried hysterically.  
  
One of the black figures stepped forward and pointed a silver knife at his fellow death eater hissing with sinister ease, "Slit her throat."  
  
The man took the knife and ran it between his fingertips then turning his back to him, raised his long, delicate fingers to his hidden temples. She would know those beautiful hands anywhere. The man with the knife was Severus.  
  
"Turn around, and do it!" The other commanded, he did not move. The man then broke away from the small circle and walking up behind him screaming with rage, "You coward! If you weren't so bloody brilliant at potions, I'd use your blood instead of hers."  
  
Snape turned around slowly, his face still shielded from her view. "Let me give her something so she won't feel the pain."  
  
"Not feel the pain?" A maniacal laughter echoed off the stone walls of the square chamber. "Pain. Don't you like pain, Severus? Perhaps you need another one of my lessons to learn to enjoy it more?"  
  
In the moment of a heartbeat, Severus returned to the circle, walking up to where the howling girl was bound. Wrists and ankles bloodied from her ties, she cried out in horror, "No, Severus, please, no!"  
  
Steadily raising the knife above her, he paused. Then without warning, he threw the blade with a metallic clink to the floor, instantly turning to the figure that had not yet spoken, voice shaking with anger, "Go to hell, mother!"  
  
"Crucio!" The voice hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Searing white pain numbed her and she fell sideways off the ottoman onto the floor. After several minutes, Adhara opened her eyes. She could feel Severus's hand cradling her head from the floor as he knelt above her, "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I felt the crucio."  
  
"I know." Smiling darkly, "I remembered that part of the evening, as well." Lifting her into his arms, he stroked her hair and the soothing effect was mutual.  
  
"Who was she, Severus? The girl?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
With dark eyes looking like two vacant tunnels, he answered, "My sister."  
  
"Good Gods!" Adhara rose and messaged the back of her neck. "Did they -?"  
  
A deep sadness overwhelmed him as the memory had been so vividly reawakened. "Yes, the Dark Lord did it after I passed out from the crucio."  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry." She laid a small hand on his  
  
He had already made peace with Serina's death, "Adhara, I knew she was dead, but my mother told me she died in a flying accident."  
  
"You mean…" The shock was overwhelming, "That was your mother? She knew!"  
  
"She volunteered Serina." Lip snarling, "She considered it an honor. At that time, they where developing a potion to raise Salazar Slytherin's essence and they need someone of his line, preferable a young and healthy someone. The Snapes are directly descended from the Slitherins. In fact, it was I who mixed the potion and came to that conclusion; I needed pure blood."  
  
Adhara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You see I would never have used my sister's blood; that's probably why they put the memory spell on me. In fact, they didn't need to sacrifice my sister to obtain the blood at all; I think that was just Voldemort's way of making my mother even more loyal as well as a little loyalty test for me. I you're wondering, the potion didn't work."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"My mother is in Azkaban where she belongs." Adhara clung to his chest with pity and relief. "It's over, now. Please don't feel sorry for me, it's the past. It's horrible, but I've dealt with it the best I can, Adhara." Stroking her hair again, "How are you feeling now? The crucio is rather draining."  
  
That was an understatement, but somehow she managed to lie and say she felt fine. The crucio felt like needles piercing her skin in a thousand places simultaneously. However, more than the pain, something else disturbed her. She had never felt anyone else's memories; not even Matthew's and they had been husband and wife.  
  
Suddenly an overwhelming emotion of protectiveness engulfed him, "I'm stopping this." Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her into the adjacent bed room. Laying her gently on the covers and stepping back, he said, "I can't let you do this again. I won't subject you to my pain. I'm going to the headmaster, now."  
  
"No!" With an as yet unknown strength she rose and grabbed his robe, "You will not. I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for me. Let's just call it one of my stones to pave."  
  
It was a full minute before he reluctantly conceded, "I suppose it is your choice then."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Standing over her he allowed his long fingers to sweep through the dark hair that matted her forehead and reflected on the night's events. She was the only person who had ever truly felt his suffering, seen his humiliation, and she had not backed down from him afterward.  
  
"You saw what I was tonight. The same lips that you have kissed, have also kissed his robes." He began to untangle his hand from her dark locks when her fingers entwined in his.  
  
"I know." She shifted her body, making space for his. "Please, lay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight." She shivered at the truth of her own words, she was tired of loneliness. And she knew he would understand more than anyone.  
  
This time he surrendered to her physically, his long body stretched out next to hers. His delicate fingers still twined her hair. How long had it been since a woman had called him to her bed? Coaxing him down beside her, she nuzzled her dark hair beneath his chin. His breathing became more hurried as she squirmed against him, awaking his body. This man whose black eyes had once looked at her with malice, whose tongue had hissed with ready insults, was in fact just as lonely as she. Just as desperate to be touched.  
  
"Severus, I…" In his eyes the veil of indifference was lifted and she saw raw vulnerability. And without knowing why, she kissed him for the second time that night. He didn't flinch as her broad lips meet with his in the firelight. And for a heartbeat, he didn't respond either. He was so numb after learning that she was actually attracted to him that he could not respond. Slowly, his lips parted allowing the smoothness of her tongue to roll over his bottom lip. He wanted to savor her taste, her touch, her heat. When they had kissed earlier in his rooms it was hurried and blinding. This time he wanted to go through each step slowly, relishing every movement of her skin upon his. Her hand reached down to stroke the thick heat between his legs. His hips respond to her coaxing by pushing his hardness against her thigh as he released a low moan of pleasure that reverberated in her chest  
  
"Make love to me Severus." She moaned.  
  
***  
  
Please review! Be truthful, be tender…Thanks! (Lyra 


	5. Ravished

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.  
  
All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Hermoine/Ron, Sirius/OFC  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Ravished  
  
"Then yes, with closed eyes I abandon myself to you like a blind man to the hand of his guide." Luigi Pirandello  
  
Gods! The last time he had been with a woman was at a Death Eater orgy many years ago, and he certainly wouldn't call what they had done making love.  
  
"Are you considering your next move?" A smirk curved her lips.  
  
He had not realized his position, lifted up on one arm, poised above her; freezing and burning.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me 'in check',and I have no other moves available." He returned as Adhara lifted a small hand to his jacket, opened the top buttons and tugged at his knotted cravat.  
  
"Then, check mate," she offered huskily.  
  
Lowering himself atop her, his full weight pushing her into the bed and pinning her hips against his, he pulled down the shoulder of her dress, ripping the lining. He wanted to go slow, but she was too much. Lips traced her collar bone, the pulsing vein of her throat, her flushed cheeks and finally her pleading lips. With unexpected force she pushed him upward, and her hands made quick work of his buttons. As she unlaced his cravat, he freed his shoulders from his robe and jacket. He tensed as her fingers wormed their way into his shirt. Adhara's hands drifted though silken black chest hair, moving around his taunt sides, exploring the muscular plains of his back, and dipping into the band of his trousers. His body was as tight as sinew at her touch. Falling into the velvet covers, he pulled her on top of him. Willingly, she straddled his hips and began to work the laces of her dress.  
  
Pushing her arms to her sides, his voice rasped, "Let me."  
  
Freeing her, his hands and mouth played upon her breasts. Then rolling her into the covers, he pulled away the rest of her dress and shift. Rolling down each stocking with a kiss, his elegant hands splayed over her skin, worshiping her. Pressing his lips into the temple of her woman hood, his tongue traversed her silken folds with satyric pleasure.  
  
"Severus, please…now." Nails dug into his shoulder blades as she squirmed beneath him with need.  
  
He wanted to make their pleasure last longer, but his need for her was too great. Pushing apart her knees with his, he unbuttoned his trousers.  
  
Her small white hands stroked him, coaxing him down, atop her. With each pull from within her hot palms, he moaned. Then, with the world spinning, he slowly penetrated her womanhood.  
  
"Deeper…" She pleaded.  
  
Thrusting into her, he left behind all realization of who he was, who she was. Left behind all attempts of gentle love making. Gritting his teeth, he drove into her with the aching need of his body and soul. Both their bodies responded with rhythmic yearning. Finally, her back arched, and she cried out his name in pain and pleasure; "Severus!" With a final thrust his muscles twitched with responding orgasm. Bodies covered with sweat, he collapsed. His weight crushing her and she reveled in the closeness. He was still inside her and her legs still tightly around him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him gently, stroking his hair soft black hair.  
  
He pulled out of her, rolling away. She felt completely naked and curled her body into the velvet cover. She wanted to feel ashamed at her wantonness, but oddly, she felt incredibly good. She stroked his back with tender motions as he lay in thought.  
  
"What have you done to me, Adhara?" His words dull and low.  
  
"Made love with you, Severus."  
  
He turned back to her catching her hand in his, "Don't miss understand me. I've been with women, but never in my life has someone asked me to…to make love to them."  
  
Her eyes glittered with question, "I don't understand."  
  
"You've made me want to love you." His lips twisted in pain as he spoke the words that he never dreamed he would say to anyone in this lifetime.  
  
"Lust shouldn't be confused with love, Severus." Isn't that what this is? Her thoughts reeled in confusion as her chest pounded with anticipation. Gods! Was this love? It wasn't what she felt with Matthew; a quite calm. Being with this man made her body tremble with desire, her mind stimulated by his mystery, but her heart was still unsure.  
  
His voice growing darker, grip tightening, "I have lusted in a hundred positions and my needs have been met by many a willing woman, but no one has ever caused such pain in my chest as having to leave your body tonight. Having to leave your shrine, and be thrust back into the cold world without you wrapped around me, Adhara," he stroked her swollen lips, "it hurts more than the crucio."  
  
His words pulled at her heart. She studied his face, black eyes, hawk-like nose, thin lips, when realization flooded her, "You have never been in love." It was the saddest thing she had ever admitted to a man.  
  
"I loved once." His black eyes hooded from her, "But it was unrequited."  
  
She pulled him to her breast, pressing her lips into his tangled black hair, encircling his body with her arms. "Let us not put a name to these feelings now, Severus. Just know that I am at the mercy of your affection. I desire you with more than my body, but I'm not ready to make any promises."  
  
"Tell me this," his breath hot on her neck, "when I wake up, will you still be here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His voice weary, "That is enough." She kissed his forehead in benediction. For the second time in many years, he fell without a sleeping draft. And when he awoke the next morning, he found that she had kept a promise, because she was there, holding him as sun rose in the east.  
  
****  
  
Throughout the next month Snape and Adhara played a game of charades. Meeting each other as professional colleagues during the day, keeping faithful to piecing together some of Snape's tarnish memories for Dumbledore; but meeting at night as friends and lovers.  
  
"So that explains how to use Media potion to quicken aging. Ginny, I hope you don't mind being a year older." Snape leaned a lazy arm on his podium.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. All your potions look fairly consistent. No homework." With a swirl of black robes, he left the classroom.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was more surprised when Ginny volunteered fervently to add a year to her age or when Snape released them on Friday with no homework. Ron's eyes were as wide as Harry's. "Whoa! Has he been getting weirder and weirder or what?!"  
  
Hermione leaned over to the boys. "So what's your mum going to say when she finds out your younger sister is now older than you by two months?"  
  
Ron's eye were still glazed with shock, "Probably send her a howler. Ughhh! Definitely don't want to be there."  
  
As the three filed into the hallway of the dungeon they saw Lupin talking with Ginny. His pale eyes looked concerned.  
  
"Ginny!" He was scolding her as they approached, "How foolish!"  
  
"Hi, Remus! What are you doing down here?" Harry said flashing a friendly grin. Harry could almost swear that his face held a guilty look for just a moment, before it returned to its usual pleasantness.  
  
"Oh I needed to see Professor Snape about something."  
  
"Anything amiss?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, no. Just working on a project for Dumbledore as usual."  
  
"You'll never believe this. He actually dismissed us without homework!" Ron interjected.  
  
"Maybe he's been sniffing too much of his own potions lately," Harry mused.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, he has been acting a bit odd, but I can't exactly put my finger on it," Lupin answered.  
  
"You mean nice. Professor Snape is almost…nice." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Snape and nice shouldn't be together in the same sentence." Ron joked, with the others agreeing.  
  
"You all better run along before you're late to class." They bid farewell to Lupin and left for Elvish Languages. 


	6. Protective

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Ron/ Hermoine, Sirius/OFC  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
Chapter 6: Protective  
  
"I shall never feel that you have accepted my love in it fullness until you have learned to cry in my arms."  
  
Woodrow Wilson  
  
The scent of whiskey and peat lingered on his smooth skin. Her tongue tasted the salt of his labor as she worked her way from neck to navel. She decided it was high time she returned the favor of their first night together. It had been over a month since then, and their passion grew at each rejoining of their bodies. Tonight she made love to him with her mouth. They sleep for an hour, and when she awoke again his long fingers were teasing her.  
  
"I want to make love to you," his voice rich as soft, worn leather. Gods! How he loved saying those words. Her body responded with little cries and slowly they slipped into the ancient dance.  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower Harry struggled over his Elvish translations. They had a week to work on it, but as usual quidditch came first, and now he was in a panic to get it done, but he needed help. Ron and Hermione were not to be found. Typical. It was a Friday night after all and there were many nooks and crannies in the castle where two people could find intimate privacy. Sirius had apparated to Kristen's and he hadn't been able to find Ginny either.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" He slammed 'Aelgeon's Elvish to English Dictionary' shut. He would just have to go bug Aunt Adhara. It was only eleven; surely she was still up grading papers or doing whatever teachers do on Friday nights.  
  
He left through the fat lady and made his way up and down the stairs to her rooms. He knocked softly, but there was no response. With hesitation, he turned the handle. The door opened and he called out, "Aunt Adhara?" He was only met with silence, but then a faint rustling came from behind the door to her bedroom. He tip toed across the room and heard a woman's cries from behind the other side of the door.  
  
"Severus!" It was Adhara's voice.  
  
"Oh, gods! He's raping her!" Harry whipped out his wand, opened the door and pointing it at the man's naked back, shouting, "Don't move an inch, or I will kill you."  
  
Snape stopped in mid thrust. What in hell?  
  
"Harry?" Adhara's voice answered weekly. Thank the gods we are under the covers!  
  
"GET OFF HER!" He yelled with seething rage.  
  
Severus withdrew from between her legs as Adhara sat up, modestly covering herself, "For Gods sakes! Put your wand down! This is consensual."  
  
The young man froze, wand still pointing at Snape, "He's not…he's not raping you?"  
  
"No!" They both answered simultaneously.  
  
"Now get the BLOODY HELL OUT!" Snape voice was as angry as Harry's, but much deeper and much more menacing.  
  
Harry's arm dropped to his side, his mouth hung agape. Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Adhara struggled to wrap the sheet around her as she rose. "Please wait for me in the study Harry. I think we need to talk." His face white, he shut the door to the bedroom and waited for her.  
  
With her right hand she pushed Severus, muttering curses, back into the covers. "You stay here. I'm going to handle this." She put on her dressing gown, which had earlier been discarded in the floor, and walked into the study, shutting the bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Now you know why you should always knock first." She admonished.  
  
Harry's face was scarlet from embarrassment. His green eyes make a good study of his shoes, "Sorry about that. I knocked on the outside doors, but when no one answered, I let myself in. I heard…I heard you call his name. I though he was hurting you."  
  
Adhara nearly blushed herself at how closely pain and pleasure felt and apparently sounded. "Well I hope you understand that your show of gallantry has been very embarrassing for both me and Severus."  
  
"Severus?" He nearly gagged on his name.  
  
"Harry, I am not asking you to be happy with my choice, or understand, but please accept that I am an adult, and I am free to be with whomever I choose."  
  
"But Professor Snape?" The name was as bitter on his tongue now as ever.  
  
"I know it seems strange, but underneath all his harsh ways, he is a good man, Harry."  
  
Snape was standing in the doorway to the bedroom dressed in black silk pajama bottoms, and a black robe embroidered with the Slytherin crest. His eyes were dancing black flames, perfectly reflecting the dying ambers of the fire. "Adhara, do you mind if I have a word with Mr. Potter? Man to man."  
  
Adhara nodded, patted Harry's shoulder with goodnight and went back into the bedroom.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, you once again have one-uped me. The question is now, are you to be trusted?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Severus went to a small mahogany cabin and pulled out a bottle of Jameson's and two shot glasses. Placing them on the coffee table, he quickly poured two drinks. "Your 'aunt' has decided she is not ready to reveal our relationship to anyone yet and that includes Sirius." He pushed a full glass towards Harry, "Drink."  
  
Harry wanted to push it away, it probably had versillium in it, but he didn't want Snape to think he was a coward. So he sipped it.  
  
"Take it in one swig, Potter." Lifting his glass to his own lips, he drank it clean. Harry followed his example nearly chocking on the burning fluid.  
  
Snape's laughter was deep and velvety. "Good man. I thought this might help us talk easier." He paused, "I know you despise me, Potter, and you have that right. I know I have been hard on you and your friends while you have been at Hogwarts. I have my reasons, which I will not be explaining tonight."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Harry sighed.  
  
"Gods you are just like James! Your looks. That bloody cocky attitude."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement," he looked down at the second shot of whiskey that Snape had poured.  
  
"Drink it. You'll need it for what I'm going to tell you next." Harry resented doing what Snape wanted him to, but after all that had happed tonight, he wanted to feel numb. And he was somewhat thankful that the man was giving him whiskey instead of a beating for what he had just done.  
  
Snape studied him. "It's a pity you don't look more like your mother, except for her eyes. She was very kind." Snape's black eyes looked very distant, very hollow as he reflected on the past, "She helped me during a terrible time in my life. I can not say how, it's…personal. But she gave me a great deal of comfort and I was indebted to her."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "You and my mother?"  
  
He knew what the boy was thinking. "Harry, a man's love isn't always returned. Your mother loved James. The bloody git was never worthy of it, but as Adhara reminds me, no one is every truly worthy of being loved."  
  
"So", Harry thought numbly, "Aunt Adhara loves him; yellow teeth and all."  
  
"She was the reason I left Voldemort. When I learned of his plan to kill your parents, I rushed to Dumbledore. He believed me and we went to find Sirius, whom we thought was their secret keeper. But when we arrived at your house, it had already been destroyed. The scene between Sirius and Peter had just played out when we arrived in London. We were too late to save them. I am sorry."  
  
Harry chest burned with drink and sadness as he pieced together this new information, "Why have you told me this?"  
  
"Because you need to know."  
  
His green eyes turned hard, "Tell me why he killed them."  
  
"I can't, even if I knew or ever did know I can't. There are spaces in my mind that are black, where Voldemort took my memories. Some were bound with spells others lost forever. Adhara is using her old magic to help break some of the hexes, but that knowledge, that memory is gone. However, I am sure Dumbledore has his theories which he will tell you when he is ready."  
  
Harry nodded and returned to a previous thought, "Why did he hex you?"  
  
"He was suspicious of my loyalties. I was not working for Dumbledore then, but the Dark Lord never completely trusted me either."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
With his black eyes hooded by his damp dark hair he replied, "He could smell your mother on me. Did you know that humanity has a smell? That's why it's called the stench of humanity. When you have chosen darkness you can smell love, kindness, empathy. I tried to wash them from my soul, suppress them deep within me, but he could always smell them. I was never pure enough."  
  
"But what about your feelings for Aunt Adhara, those must reek?"  
  
"I haven't seen Voldemort since the night. As far as the curses, I'm not sure the others know what he did to me. That's all I can tell you." His voice was low and troubled.  
  
Adhara reappeared in the doorway, "I think it's time for you to go to bed Harry."  
  
"Alright." He stood on shaky knees. "I can't apologize enough." Harry's green eyes were downcast.  
  
"Just keep our secret, Harry. Don't betray us."  
  
His eyes pierced hers, "I will, Aunt Adhara. I know the consequences of betrayal."  
  
She smiled thoughtfully, "Goodnight." With that, the young man left her rooms.  
  
***  
  
"Severus," She walked to him, hand brushing his cheek, "Come to bed."  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Everything you told Harry."  
  
He placed his hand in her outstretched fingers, "I realize that there is so much I haven't told you."  
  
"Or I you, Severus. When you are ready, I will listen."  
  
Weary eyes turned to hers, and he looked much older than his thirty seven years, "Listen, now."  
  
She nodded and he pulled her into his lap, breathing in the femine intoxication of her hair. "I don't know if you remember, but I played on the Slytherin quidditch team when I was a student. It was my fifth year when I was knocked unconscious for several days by a bludger, and Lily was acting as my nurse. I think she was interested in being a mediwitch in those days. Anyway, she was the one who changed me from my quidditch robes into a hospital gown." He sighed heavily. "She saw where my forearm was badly cut, and beneath that she saw the dark mark. I awoke to find her redressing the wound and tried to push her away, but I was too weak."  
  
Running the back of her knuckles down the side of his smooth face, Adhara whispered, "Show me." He clutched her hand next to his heart and shut his eyes allowing the memory to dance like a shadow before her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get away!" His voice weakly rasped.  
  
"Severus, I already saw it." Lily's green eyes filled with tears, "You…you tried to cut it out?"  
  
He rolled away from her, her hand still holding his forearm. "No one knows, Lily. Please, gods! No one knows." His free hand covering his face.  
  
"Severus," she stroked his black hair, "Tell Dumbledore. Please!" She was begging him in low whispers. "Please!"  
  
"No! He'd throw me out if he knew."  
  
Her brow tensed, "You didn't want it did you?"  
  
"My father made me. Some people don't have the choice between good and evil. Gods! I am marked for hell!"  
  
"I refuse to believe that, Severus Snape." Her words harsh. "You may not have control over the mark on your arm, but no one can rule your heart."  
  
He looked up at her and Adhara could see the tears that stained his face. For a moment, his dark eyes looked hopeful, then they faded into two black voids.  
  
"Leave me. Please, leave me...I am damned, Lily, damned." His voice was racked with fevered pleas.  
  
Her thumb swept the tears away. He shivered at being touched with such a gentle caress. Only his grandmother had touched him with such concern, such tenderness.  
  
"I will do this. I will keep your secret, but if you ever cut yourself again…I will tell and don't say you'll hex me, because I don't care." Her face was strong and defiant. Adhara admired her, as she was sure Severus had.  
  
"Alright." He was angry at her for making him feel so weak. "I won't cut myself again," the boy mumbled and turned his back to her. "It didn't work anyway."  
  
"Goodnight, Severus. Never stop listening to your heart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her smile faded away and Adhara awoke to find her face streaked with tears. Snape on the other hand had broken down into complete sobs.  
  
"I could have saved her. I could have…I could have… done something!"  
  
Adhara enfolded him in her arms, rocking him back and forth, "There was nothing you could have done. Nothing anyone could do." She wanted him to get it all out. "Dumbledore could have shielded them here, Sirius could have been their secret keeper, but we are only mortal. We make mistakes, so did James and Lily. Her spirit is free now. Let her go." Cradling him to her breast, "Let her go."  
  
For minutes, they were silently entangled in one another, holding on for dear life, like two ships tied together in a storm. Finally, calm engulfed him. His sore muscles relaxed and wrapped in her arms he felt peace.  
  
*** 


	7. Reproachful

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
Chapter 7: Reproachful  
  
"Cruel stony hearted wretch, snatcher of bread from a starving child, how had you the heart?"  
  
Napoleon Bonaparte  
  
It had been a week since the incident with Harry and to Snape's amazement, Harry had not let on in the least as to his new found knowledge. Everything appeared status quo. Except, Severus could not stop his heart from soaring when he saw Adhara on campus. She would capture his steady stare with a quick wink and smile. He didn't deserve her, and yet he had no say in the matter. He loved her without thought.  
  
It was Thursday night. The students had finished dinner and were exiting the hall, when Adhara side stepped a group of Slythrins and approached Severus. "Professor Snape, my I speak with you a moment?" She asked.  
  
"As you wish, Professor Byrne," he answered in his casual velvety voice. Taking her elbow, he led Adhara into an abandoned classroom. Closing the door, he instantly pushed her body up against a dusty book shelf, kissing her with rabid need.  
  
His breath hot. His tongue nearly licking her ear as he spoke, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off you tonight."  
  
"That's what I wanted to speak with you about." Sapphire eyes dancing, "What has got you all heated up this week?"  
  
"Mmmm…" Lips upturning into a rueful smile, "Do you want me to tell you, Ms. Byrne, or show you?" His hands ran down the curves of her feminity with pin pricks of electricity.  
  
Adhara heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, then a hand turning the knob, "Someone's coming!" Adhara whispered. Severus pulled her behind a large mahogany desk.  
  
"Get down!" He hissed.  
  
Two pair of feet entered the classroom.  
  
"Did anyone see us?" An anonymous male voice asked.  
  
"For god sakes, no. No one ever uses this classroom. Calm down." Silence. All they could see were two pairs of legs. One female in gray knee socks, the other a man's in gray slacks and black shoes.  
  
The mary janes stepped in between the worn wingtips, "Stop, Ginny."  
  
"Come on hand it over."  
  
"No."  
  
Adhara's eyes widened at Severus. Her face ghostly white, nearly gasping, as she recognized the man's voice. Lupin walked away from the girl, speaking his thoughts and not holding back as he usually did. "Why did you let that bloody sod give you the potion? It could have been poison!"  
  
"Because I though it would put your mind at ease."  
  
The black shoes turned on their heel, facing her once again. "Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you're a year wiser or any closer to being ready."  
  
"What you say is true, professor, but legally I need to be fifteen years old. And now you don't have to feel guilty about doing this with someone underage."  
  
"Ginny you needed to learn, whether the Ministry decided you were old enough or not…" Breath ragged, "But making it public to the world, whether I consent or not-" the voice paused and lowered, "I feel that you've used my kindness."  
  
"Used your kindness? Please, professor! You wanted to teach me or you never would have offered at the beginning of the year. You could have changed your mind, or told me I was too young, that I didn't know what I was getting into, but you didn't. Don't turn the guilt around on me!"  
  
Lupin sat on the desk, just above where Adhara and Severus were hiding. Adhara nearly gasped again, but Severus managed to clasp a hand over her mouth in time. What was the meaning of this conversation between teacher and pupil? Was Remus teaching this girl dark arts or was this something akin to a love affair?  
  
"You don't understand the danger of the situation. What if you were seriously hurt? What would your mother say? What will your parents say now?"  
  
"They will say nothing because I don't need their permission. Please, professor," the knee socks stepped up to the legs of the man on the desk, "here tonight."  
  
"No, this is a decision that can't be rushed, I need have to think about it."  
  
"But you will consider it?"  
  
There was a long pause of silence, then Lupin's weary voice answered, "I will…consider it."  
  
"Yes!" The mary janes hopped up and down, then stopped. The popping of a kiss was heard, "Thank you, Professor Lupin!"  
  
Lupin stood from the desk, "Now run along, I'll see you at the Valentine's dance, Saturday."  
  
"Oh, right! Goodnight!" The girl hurried from the room. Lupin paced the floor a good five minutes and then also left.  
  
Adhara's back ached as she stood, "That was very odd."  
  
"I can't believe a goody- goody like Lupin would cross that line."  
  
Adhara tilted her head, as she paced around the desk, "So you think Remus is having an affair with Ginny Weasley? I find that unlikely."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him, he is a werewolf after all," his words were unpleasantly foreboding.  
  
"Oh please, Severus!" She banged a hand on the desk, "How can you even judge him like that when you were a Deatheater?"  
  
Black eyes glittered with malice that Adhara had not seen in some time, "He is a registered 'beast', what he shows us is only the façade of humanity."  
  
Pop! With unrestrained emotion Adhara let her hand fly across Severus' check leaving a red mark against the pale skin. Her voice was near shouting, "Don't you ever say that about him again! Remus Lupin is a better person than either of us will ever be! We chose darkness, we knew what we were doing and it took years before either of us walked away. Thank the gods we were able to walk away; he never can. The poor man doesn't think he's worthy of anything in this life because of people like you!"  
  
As soon as she had spoken her last word, Snape grabbed her wrist and forcefully pushed her body against the wall, voice seething with anger; through gritted teeth he spoke, "Don't you ever again raise a hand against me again!" Releasing her suddenly, she fell to the floor, and burst into tears. Snape left the room, without looking back.  
  
***  
  
When Adhara finally pulled herself together and stood up, she realized an hour had past since Severus had left the room. An hour since her heart had first shattered at his cold words. 'It was wrong to hit him'. Adhara knew physical violence was never right, even if it was a woman's light slap against a man's cheek. 'But if I apologize now, he will think that I condone his prejudice against werewolves'.  
  
Pulling herself up, and wiping her swollen face on the sleeve of her robes, she left the room. She had meant to walk to her rooms, but instead she ended up at Remus's door. Somewhere inside of her she wanted to believe he was innocent and only he could give her that answer.  
  
"Adhara, come in." His pale eyes shown with concern, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," she whimpered and bit her bottom lip as tears flowed freely. "No, I guess not."  
  
Remus ushered her into his cozy rooms and put his arm around her, allowing Adhara to cry on his shoulder. She stopped blubbering long enough to look up as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She had so many questions, so many fears that she wanted to verbalize with crafted concern, but instead all her thoughts spilled out like beans from a broken sack. "Oh Remus, why couldn't we have worked out; it would have been so much easier!"  
  
Remus quietly nodded, then answered, "Yes, it would have been wouldn't it. But you know the answer to that as well as I do, Adhara." This is what she loved about Remus, he was always the calm in her storm. "Look at you," he raised a thumb to her cheek and wiped away a tear. "You're always following your heart, regardless of the consequences. Me, I'm always running from mine, afraid to let it feel too much. We're opposite ends of a spectrum."  
  
"But it seems I'm always getting my heart broken. There might have not been passion between us, but we could have been…pleasant together."  
  
He laughed softly, "You would have grown tired of me in a week! Anyway, I'm sure whoever the fellow is that broke your heart this time, is just as upset as you are at the moment." Adhara's face lifted. "That is the real reason why you are here isn't it? Not to bash me about old times, but because some man has used your emotions without tender regard. Did you deserve it?"  
  
How did Remus always know what was wrong. When she was a child, she thought perhaps he could read minds. Now that she was older, she knew he must spend a lot of time reading others emotions, searching for fear in the eyes of people who made his acquaintance. "I deserved it, Remus. I slapped him," she answered flatly.  
  
"Then you must apologize."  
  
"But he said some nasty things about you!"  
  
"Oh," he cast his eyes away. He knew she didn't care about his lycanthropy, but they had never discussed it much all the same. "Many people say nasty things about me, Adhara, it shouldn't be any of your concern."  
  
"It is my concern, because it regarded," she paused and took a deep breath, "it regarded you having an affair with Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I'm not!" A look of abject disgust played on his face. "You saw us enter the classroom together after dinner, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I probably shouldn't have kept this a secret from you or Sirius, but I've been teaching Ginny how to duel. That includes some of the darker curses."  
  
Adhara shook her head, "But why?"  
  
"She's been on edge since her run in with Tom Riddle three years ago; sleeplessness, stuttering, a serious lack of self worth. McGonagall told me everything and it pulled my heart strings. She reminded me of myself at that age, before I had James, Peter, and your brother to confide in. I spoke to her about it one day after class, and it was very apparent she was afraid of encountering him, or someone like him again; she was afraid of being powerless. I told her I would teach her a few dueling spells. Well, she was very good, and I liked seeing her get stronger. You see, Ginny is naturally a very powerful witch and I was giving her a positive way to focus her energy. One thing led to another and now she is wanting to go to the World Dueling Championships; junior competition is this spring and she wants me to sign the consent form as her coach."  
  
"Don't you have to be fifteen?"  
  
"Apparently Snape gave her a years worth of the Media Potion, so she is fifteen." Remus leaned into the arm of the couch, "She's good, Adhara, but I worry about her. Dueling is very dangerous and I've been teaching her without her parents' permission. The last thing I need is scandal in my life. Just being reinstated here as a teacher, even if my true role is an auror for Dumbledore, creates a very tense situation."  
  
"I understand, but I think what your doing with Ginny is the right thing." Adhara clapped Remus's hand in friendship, "Tell her parents now before you discuss this anymore with her. Arthur Weasley is a very understanding man, I'm sure she would benefit even more from your lessons if she had the support of her parents behind her as well."  
  
Remus smiled, his worn face wearing a look of surprised happiness, "I will; this weekend. Thank you, Adhara. Now what about you, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Adhara returned his smile, "Or I think I will be after I apologize to someone."  
  
He didn't ask her any questions about who her lover might be. Adhara wondered if he suspected, but Remus was never the type to impose on someone's personal thoughts. With a hug, they bid each other goodnight.  
  
*** 


	8. Pentitent

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
Chapter 8: Penitent  
  
"I left you last night with the mark of your fingers on my face. I cannot remember what lovely provocation I gave you for so dear a blow, but I hope it was passion, not anger that moved your hand. Bless you my sweet and bless your strong cruel hand."  
  
Duff Cooper  
  
Severus slammed the door to his office causing the jars on the shelves to rattle. Damn that woman! The sting of her slap had not just stung his face, but also his heart. Looking in a mirror, he traced the still visible outline of her fingers. She had no idea how the thoughtless slap of her hand had reopened old wounds. Her action reminded him of the hard slap his mother gave him each time he had refused to drink the experimental potions that she brewed for the Dark Lord.  
  
"Drink it, Severus! I have the antidote," she'd laugh and usually force the vile liquid down his throat. True, he never died, but often he was severely ill for days afterward. Over time, the poison in her potions caused his teeth to yellow, his hair and skin to become filmed in a light grease that would not wash off, no matter how much he bathed. His father had turned a blind eye to the abuse, too concerned about how to keep his dirty business dealings covered up to the Ministry. When, he was very young his grandmother would protect him by letting him spend long summers at her home in Wales, which was the only childhood memory that gave him any happiness now. After she had died, he and his sister were at his mother's mercy. His life before Hogwart's was dominated by fear, resentment, and hatred; emotions that he later projected on others as a Death Eater, and a professor.  
  
Yet, she was changing all that. Adhara's passion and acceptance was beginning to melt the ice around his heart. He no longer felt the need to justify his existence in the world or to prove his superior intelligence by humiliating his students or demeaning the simple lives of his fellow teachers and peers. She had enabled him to see his own worthiness. Not because he was a brilliant potions master, or because he was an invaluable asset to the cause, but because she had shown him that he was capable of loving and worthy of being loved.  
  
Head in his hands, he wept by a cold fire. Her slap had hurt him very deeply tonight, but instead of allowing her to apologize, he had turned and left her with cold disregard. Perhaps this was a test; the next exploration of his newly discovered humanity. 'Am I capable of forgiveness?'  
  
He certainly hadn't been able to forgive James, Sirius, and Remus for their trick which had risked his life as much as humiliated him as a student. Then again, he loved Adhara, forgiving her would have to be easier. As he contemplated forgiveness, he watched the moon unmask itself from behind a black cloud and he was reminded of Remus's Wolfsbane Potion. It was time he started working on it this month anyway. Lighting a magical fire with a flick of his wand, he stood and began to gather ingredients from his shelves.  
  
****  
  
Early Friday morning, Adhara dressed and raced downstairs to the dungeons hoping to find Severus, before he left for breakfast. She had wanted to come the night before, but decided they both needed some time to cool off. As she opened the door of his office, a disgusting smell of rotting eggs and decaying flesh, wafted forth. Covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve, she walked in, "Is that what you usually eat for breakfast?"  
  
Severus had his sleeves rolled up, sweat glazing his brow as he cautiously stirred a gray, bubbling mixture over the fire in his office. The mark which he tried to keep covered, clearly visible. His black eyes shot up, his expression an enigma to her.  
  
"Good morning, Ms.Byrne," his tone formal, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Adhara came in and sat down in a wooden chair across from his desk. "No. I slept miserably. And you?"  
  
"I didn't sleep at all," he removed the silver ladle and placed in on a table next to a bizarre collection of ingredients. "I've been working on this Wolfsbane Potion all night."  
  
Adhara smiled cautiously, "It shows."  
  
Taking out a white kerchief, and wiping his brow, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Severus, I came here to apologize. I had no right to slap you. I was angry, but I realize that is no justification for violence. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Silently, he walked around his desk and sat down across from her, folding his hands on the desktop. "Yes. Now I need to apologize to you." His black eyes held a tender regard that she recognized and hope reignited in her. "I know Remus is your friend, and I had no right to say what I did about werewolves to you. Regardless of how I feel."  
  
Treading on thin ice, "Do you really think the man is nothing more than a beast?"  
  
He was quiet for several seconds before he answered. "No. I'm just…I'm just not particularly fond of him." He really didn't want to go there.  
  
"After I thought about it last night, I came to the same conclusion myself." Adhara looked at him with question, "Do you think you might ever forgive Sirius and Remus for what they did? It would make things a lot easier between us."  
  
"I know." He stretched his fingers on the desktop. "Forgiveness is new for me, Adhara," he sighed as he reached across to take her hand, "please don't ask too much from me, yet."  
  
"Alright." She squeezed his hand with understanding. "Come, darling." Standing, she pulled him reluctantly up with her. "You look like you could use a hot bath before class."  
  
He raised a rakish brow, "My chambers or yours?"  
  
***  
  
Steam covered the mirror and drifted aimlessly around the small bathroom. The porcelain, claw footed tub was filled to the brim with hot water and bubbles. Shamelessly letting her robes fall to the floor, Adhara stepped into the inviting waters, and reached a hand out for him to do the same. "Drop you trousers, professor, and get in!"  
  
A slight smile upturned the corners of his mouth. "Yes ma'am."  
  
As he unbuttoned his shirt, he noticed how beautiful she was, hair glowing like embers in the dim candlelight; a wedge of jealousy pried itself into his consciousness. "Have you ever done this before?"  
  
He slipped off his trousers and stepped into the tepid waters, cradling her body between his legs. Adhara looked back at him as he averted his black eyes to a wet cloth, ringing its soapy waters over her smooth, alabaster skin. "I thought," small hands knotting her hair above her neck, "we didn't ask those questions."  
  
His delicate fingers ran across her shoulder blades. "You're just so beautiful, Adhara. Is it wrong that I'm jealous?"  
  
Answering him with her own rhetorical question, "And do you think that I haven't been at times?"  
  
There was a long pause of silence before she spoke again. "Matthew and I would take baths together when he'd get back from a long study. He was a geologist."  
  
It hurt hearing that she had been this intimate with another man, but he couldn't stop himself from trusting the sword in deeper. He wanted to know everything about her, even the things that would hurt him. "He was a muggle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you meet?"  
  
"Through a mutual friend in London. It was just after I came back from the 'other' lands." Adhara turn the wet cloth over in her hands, "I guess I've never really explained why I have the sight."  
  
"No, but I guessed it wasn't from reading tea leaves like Madam Trewlaney."  
  
Adhara lightly laughed, "Definitely not. You see, I was in the woods late one night, the gods only know why I was there, when a heavy mist rolled in from the North. I became lost and after a while wandered into a small village. What I remember is very vague, like snapshots, no real consistency in the images. When I wandered out three days later, I learned that three years had past. My brother had been jailed from murder and my parents, thinking me lost, and my brother guilty, died of grief. I was in such shock, the hair at my temple turned white, and I was hospitalized at St. Mungo's for a month."  
  
Large blue sapphire eyes brimmed with wetness. He pulled her to his chest, the waters bubbling at her breast, as she continued to speak. "When I was finally able to pull myself together, I realized I couldn't go back to our family estate, so I went to London, and worked in a small bookstore. I made some friends, and that's how I meet Mattie. He was very calm, very methodical, but very loving and accepting of my wizarding heritage. Four years later he was killed in an auto accident."  
  
His lips kissed her skin and murmured, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you." She put a hand on the arm supporting her. "It was he who helped me realize that I had the sight as well as the ability to speak elfin languages. His death was very tragic, but his being in my life helped me learn how to be complete again. After he was gone, I decided it was time to do something with my abilities for good, so I returned to the wizarding world, and joined the Ministry."  
  
Kissing her hair, he sang to her the poem that haunted him the first time he saw her walking through the mists to Hogwart's. His deep velvety voice, lulling her eyelids closed. "Come to me my fairy queen, and give me kisses three, one for love and one for joy and one to spend eternity."  
  
Adhara swiveled in his lap, bringing them face to face as her hands stroked his erection. Severus closed his eyes, brow tensing with concupiscent need. Without provocation, she impaled herself upon him. Water overflowed the tub, causing candles to flicker and hiss at their amorous lovemaking. Her hands running thoughtlessly through his soft black hair, over his arching shoulders, past the dark mark on his arm and finally pinning his arms to the side of the tub. Sweat beaded on her upper lip as she dominated him with passionate aggression. Sitting atop him, she could feel him deeper inside than she ever had. Adhara screamed as mutual climax overtook them.  
  
After several seconds of heavy breathing, Severus ran his artist's hand across her jawbone, "My fairy queen."  
  
Dreamily, she looked at the man before her. The spiritless, broken man of a month ago was gone. A dim light rekindled in his dark eye, and Adhara knew that it was her touch that had healed him. It was Matthew that had shown her how to love again and now she had done the same for another. The realization made her take in a little gasp of air. This was more than mere serendipity, this was the cycle of life, and this love was their mutual fate. "Eternity," she spoke softly as her head rested against his chest. Blessed be. 


	9. Worshipping

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric. Adhara Black Byne is mine. ;)  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Ron/ Hermoine, Sirius/OFC  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
Chapter 9: Worshipping  
  
"Love, another religion, has a style all of its own. The worlds of its fanatics are strange, obscure, incoherent, and often incomprehensible too all save the initiated." J.T. Merydrew  
  
"Well little sister," Sirius gave her an older brother look, "we missed you at breakfast."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't feeling so well," Adhara eased her skirts down as she took a seat at the head table.  
  
Sirius rolled a small sausage across his plate as his curious blue eyes studied her, "Snape wasn't here either. I hope nothing is going around."  
  
The sharp, crystalline breaking of glass drew both of their attentions. Remus, who was sitting on the other side of Sirius, was fumbling to his repair his broken water goblet.  
  
"Sorry about that." Remus adverted his eyes from Adhara, "Must have caught my sleeve."  
  
He knows. He's put two and two together. Her heart palpitated with excitement and fear.  
  
"Well darling," Sirius smiled, his eyes twinkling as he opened a napkin across his lap, "just take it easy today. Kristen is arriving by train this afternoon and I know she has a lot of wedding plans to discuss with you over the weekend."  
  
The fear quelled in her as Sirius began to rattle on about Kristen and their June wedding as Remus quietly focused on cutting his roast beef into identical one inch by one inch squares. This was their usual routine. Sirius and Adhara chatting away about the days events as Remus meticulously cut and separated every morsel of food on his plate. It was a very strange and annoying habit if one didn't know Lupin as the Black siblings did. He had engaged in this mealtime ritual since childhood, and they had both decided to ignore it. Everyone needed a way to control what they perceive to be out of control. For Remus, this was part of his control mechanism; this was one of the ways the man took control over the desires of the wolf.  
  
"So Sirius, how about coming out to the quidditch field for a little two against one?" Harry leaned confidently against the table.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Sirius smirked, "It being Valentine's Day, I would hate to embarrass you and your young friend in front of your significant others, so I will take a rain check, for your sakes. However, would you and Mr. Weasley like to come to Hogsmead with me to pick up Kristen, her train arrives at-," he took out a gold pocket watch, "Oh my in fifteen minutes!" He stood up quickly, "we better go." Giving Adhara's shoulder a quick squeeze he rushed off with Harry and Ron in tow, "See you two at the dance tomorrow."  
  
Adhara looked to Remus who was making an obvious effort not to return her eye contact. "You know, don't you Remus?"  
  
"Yes," he answered quietly, still separating his peas with his fork.  
  
"Don't you want to scold me?"  
  
His pale eyes rested wearily on her face, "No. It's not my place, its Sirius's." He paused, "And you know, the longer you wait to tell him, the angrier he's going to be." He put down the utensil and rested his chin in his hand with a sigh, "You're an adult Adhara and I think by now you are certainly capable of knowing what's best for you, but to Sirius you'll always be a little sister; a curious, troublemaking little girl who needs his protection. And I will remind you, at one time you needed protecting from Severus."  
  
His words stung her, "We were children then."  
  
"Wrong", he pointed an accusing finger at her, "You were a child, he wasn't." His eyes were as cold and direct as his words.  
  
"Remus," she gently touched his leg under the tablecloth, her eyes asking for mercy, "please, we've resolved that point in our relationship. He knows what he said to me was wrong. Whether he'll admit that to Sirius or not…I don't know."  
  
"Just be careful Adhara; never forget that you are dealing with two very powerful wizards and two very stubborn men."  
  
"Oh just the two people I wanted to see!" Dumbledore sat in Sirius's empty chair. "Where's Sirius?" The headmaster's discerning eye scanned the hall, as he pushed his half moon glasses up his pointy nose.  
  
"He left to pick up Kristen from Hogsmead."  
  
"Ahhh right, Remus! I nearly forgot she was coming in today. Oh Professor Snape," waving to the man from across the table, "please join us for a moment."  
  
Within a moment Snape was standing behind Adhara's chair, his dark form, casting a shadow over her. "I received this in my box today," Dumbledore began. "I'm not sure it arrived by owl or by someone at the school, does it mean anything to you?"  
  
Dumbledore held the rumpled parchment directly in front of him so only their eyes could study it. Of course the rest of the hall was being entertained by little cupids who kept dropping love letters and candied sweets via their winged flight above the tables. The small party made careful contemplation of the cryptic letter.  
  
Adhara was the first to speak, "Well it's certainly not elfin or any other dialect that I'm familiar with." She looked to Remus and he shook his head and moved his eyes to the potions master.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I don't recognize it as anything." He folded his arms and turned to Dumbledore. "Are sure this isn't just child's play headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, the thought occurred to me, but it was sealed with this?" Dumbledore opened his wizened hand to reveal a hard, black wax seal bearing the dark mark.  
  
"Oh my!" Adhara gasped, as her skin goose pimpled with an icy dread.  
  
Severus bit his lower lip in thought, then looking to the headmaster with an unflinching gaze, "I can find out who sent it."  
  
There was no mystery in how he was going find out, it would mean consorting with death eaters. "No!" Adhara turned suddenly in her chair and grasped his arm, knuckles white with force and fear. Snape didn't flinch a muscle.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Have you seen something Adhara?"  
  
Almost unable to comprehend the meaning of his words, she looked at him with curiosity. "No it's just that-" her stomach knotted, as she removed her hand, and turned her eyes away, "it's just that…. it… sounds dangerous."  
  
"I'm not going to apparate to him Ms. Byrne," he wanted to give the woman he loved a good shake of common sense. "I'm merely going to make a house call to an old friend."  
  
"It might be helpful. Go tonight. I have an appointment at the ministry tomorrow morning we'll discuss it more after the dance." Then putting a comforting and knowledgeable hand on Adhara's shoulder, "Good night Ms.Byrne, gentlemen." He bowed slightly, a silly smile brightening his face.  
  
Severus gave the headmaster a half grin before he left the hall; knowing that he understood Adhara's 'concern' perfectly.  
  
"Umm, Severus it's nearing the full moon, and I was wondering if I could trouble you-"  
  
"It's already brewing Remus. Stop by the lab tonight after dinner."  
  
"Thank you." He nodded slightly and left the hall.  
  
"Well Ms. Byrne, two down," Severus's thin lips pressed together in a wicked smirk.  
  
"Make that three professor," she quipped and turned on her heel.  
  
"Three?" Striding to catch up with her, but trying not to look flustered in front of the Slytherin students who were also leaving the hall. His voice lowering, "I think the head master understood the reason for your concern, but you told someone else?"  
  
She stopped and they secluded themselves in an enclave of the stone wall, "He more or less figured it out by our mutual absence from breakfast."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought I saw a curious look beneath those jejune eyes of his." Severus laughed richly and stepped one leg between hers, creasing her blue skirts, "Tell me Ms. Byrne, did he choke on his tea?"  
  
"Nearly," she joined in his rare laughter.  
  
"Then he won't be too surprised when I ask you to dance tomorrow night."  
  
"But Sirius will be there!"  
  
"I know."  
  
She tried to push him away, but she was trapped between his solid, black form and a cold stone wall. "Severus, this isn't a game we play."  
  
"Isn't it? We play one part during the day and another part at night. Frankly Ms. Byrne, I'm growing tired of the masquerade." Eyes downcast, she was silent. "Tell me, are you ashamed of me or are you in this relationship for merely the physical pleasure? Or perhaps it's both. You're ashamed that someone as hideous as I am can create in you such a lascivious need." The last words playing on his tongue with unabashed enjoyment as he grasped her wrists to stop her from twisting beneath him.  
  
"How can you even say that? Do you truly doubt the sincerity of my feelings?" Her hands flared out against his chest, struggling against his physical dominance.  
  
His reply was a mere whisper, as if he were afraid some dark force might overhear his vulnerability, "No. I know with every movement of every muscle the way you feel about me…about us." Closing his eyes he kissed her forehead, "I trust you. You made me trust you that first night you put your head in my lap and I stroked your hair. I've been enraptured every since; doomed to worship you privately in a thousand ways; now I would just like to do so in public."  
  
As quickly as his old spitefulness had returned, so had it been quelled by the pain in her voice. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping her in his black robes, pushing the soft, warm curves of her body against him. There was nothing he could say that conveyed more emotion than the physical action of holding her.  
  
Relinquishing her struggle, she fell against his him, tears welling like pools in her eyes. "Don't you see Severus, I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what Sirius will say or do when he finds out that his little sister is in love with his nemesis."  
  
He pulled back from her, dark eyes flickering with amusement, "Am I really his nemesis?"  
  
"You Slytherins are so prideful!" Adhara scolded wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
It was going to be difficult for her, but it was time the issue was addressed, whatever the consequences. "Really Adhara, how long with this charade go on?"  
  
Black lashes fluttering regretfully, "I don't know." There was a long pause of silence as she tried to collect her thoughts. He was right, they couldn't hide their relationship from the world forever. There were things that she wanted from him, things that they could never have in private; marriage and possibly children. In a way, she was not being honest with herself or Severus by continually skirting the issue. Perhaps she had been evasive because this issue involved more than just her fear of Sirius's reaction. In her heart of hearts, Adhara was afraid of herself. What if her love wasn't strong enough to stand up to the bombardment of her friends and family?  
  
My gods, her friends in London would never accept a man in her life like Severus! After all, she had been married to the god-like Matthew. Blond hair, blue eyed Matthew who had been good and strong and kind was the antithesis of Severus. The positions master had been evil and weak and malicious, and yet on so many levels, she felt that he understood her own pain so much more than Mattie ever had. Matthew had lavished his sympathy on her, for her brother, her parents, her time lost. Severus had never said 'I'm sorry' because with his touch alone he said 'I understand'. He gave her his empathy.  
  
His dark voice broke her silent contemplation. "Dance with me tomorrow night."  
  
"And what will that prove?" She asked turning her head to the side, evading his dark eyes.  
  
"Adhara I hate pink." His voice low and rancorous, "I loathe cupids and love poems nauseate me with disgust. I have never been to a Valentine's dance in all my years of teaching here and if it were not for you, gods help me, I certainly would not be considering going now." His voice deadly serious, "I don't think you've even considered what this will do to my image."  
  
She surmised his gothic black, thin lips and tangled hair. Then laughing at the image of his surrounded by cupids and hearts, she answered, "Yes I can attest that you are not the kind of man that goes to a Valentine's dance without purpose and I suppose that the others will surmise your true intent as well."  
  
Severus raised an arched brow, "Is that a yes?"  
  
She nodded ever so slightly, thinking to herself as she kissed him, "Tomorrow night shall seal both our fates."  
  
  
  
If you like this story please check out my new one with Remus (romance/ R) Seasons of Rain and Sun. Any beta readers out there? I could use a good one. Thanks for reading! And thanks for the dance Squirrel. ~Lyra 


	10. Poetic

Notes: All characters are property of J.K.Rowlings, this writing is for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. All Chapter titles and quotes are taken from "Passionate Love Letters" by Michelle Lovric. Adhara Black Byne is mine. ;)  
  
Relationships: Snape/OFC, Ron/ Hermoine, Sirius/OFC  
  
*Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. If this bothers you, please don't read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Poetic  
  
"I told you truth when I said to me you turn'd Poetry to Prose, that is to reality." William Pitt  
  
Later that night they argued slightly, but in the end, she let him go. To his disappointment, his meeting with Lucius had been brief and uninformative. Besides being invited to the next Death Eater's meeting and to Narcissa's birthday party next month, he learned nothing. Excusing himself politely, he mumbled curses all the way back through the floo network which only left his mouth full of soot.  
  
He washed his face, and did a thorough tooth brushing before he returned to his office and the Wolfsbane potion he had started earlier. The aroma of this bubbling grayish liquid would make most people's stomachs turn, but to Severus the acrid smell of poisonous chemicals intoxicated his senses with dark delight. As good as Adhara had been for his soul, she had not stripped him of his enjoyment for creating dangerous potions. Dipping in a silver ladle, he skimmed a clear oily substance from the top of the thick brew, and deposited it in a glass jar. This was pure Aconitine; a substance that could inhibit respiration or in large amounts lead to heart failure. As much as he disliked Lupin, he wouldn't think about killing the bloody git. The man was pathetic enough without Snape putting him into cardiac arrest.  
  
Laying down the ladle and picking up the jar, he studied the seemingly innocent liquid. "Mmmm… This might prove to be interesting later." He'd never really tested the poisonous nectar of the Wolfsbane herb, perhaps after dark he would take it to the garden and try it out on a few plants or spiders. A knock sounded at the door just as he was pouring the poison into a small vile. He quickly placed the vile in his robes, and then lifting his wand, commanded the door to open.  
  
"Hello, Severus." There stood Remus Lupin in his shabby gray robes and worn suit. His hair was a little overgrown and he had longish sideburns which coupled with his pale silver eyes gave him a wolfish appearance.  
  
"Professor Lupin, please come in and sit down." Gesturing to the chair beside his desk, he turned back to the potion and picked up a clean ladle.  
  
He sat and with a tired voice answered, "Thank you so much for going to the trouble of making this. You know how terrible I am with potions."  
  
Turning back to ladle the potion into a pewter goblet, Severus chided, "Will you please stop thanking me, Remus. I do this every month…Besides, you're forcing me to be gracious, and I'm not very good at it."  
  
"Yes, right then." Remus fumbled with the hem of his robe as Severus, prepared the concoction.  
  
"Your Wolfsbane. Drink it all."  
  
Inhaling the noxious flumes, "Mmmm it smells so delicious," he said sarcastically taking the steaming cup into his hands. Knotting his brow, Lupin drank the potion down to the last drop. "Good God that's horrible!" He quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve adding, "Must be right then."  
  
Lupin placed the goblet on his desk, "Good night, Severus." He began to walk from the room when Severus decided to speak, fighting his initial instinct to let the poor man go in peace.  
  
"You know, Lupin, I've never mentioned this before," he leaned against the desk studying the man's graying hair and tired face, "but I can give you something for the pain." He'd never really given any concern to the pain involved with lycanthropy, but Adhara had recently made him think about the physical suffering that occurred during his transformation; and the quirky human act of forgiveness. Perhaps this could be a step to his own forgiveness. Surely Remus wouldn't be too proud to take what he had to offer.  
  
Remus's pale eyes flickered up at him as he defiantly answered, "No."  
  
"I can assure you there would be no interference with effects of Wolfsbane and what I could give you for pain." Not wanting to sound too concerned he added, "And it might even keep you from looking so damn terrible afterward."  
  
"You don't understand Severus," keeping his hand on the door to make sure it was shut, "I can't… don't take pain killers. I have before and…" He looked away searching for the right words.  
  
Severus raised his hand, suddenly aware of the awkward situation he was putting Lupin in and added briskly, " You needn't explain. Goodnight then."  
  
Remus turned the knob, and then looked back with a puzzled expression, "I appreciate you concern Severus, goodnight."  
  
Well that was disastrous! Obviously Lupin had been addicted to some kind of sedative before and here he was offering him pain killers. "Bloody brilliant, Snape," Severus chided himself. Waiting five minutes, he rushed out of his rooms, and up to his lover who was awaiting his return in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***  
  
In anther room of the tower, a different meeting was taking place. It had been nearly a month since Sirius had seen Kristen; held her firm, womanly body in his arms and worshiped her golden skin. Thirty one days since he had lost himself in the nirvana that was their love making. Her every touch was a healing nectar to his soul, and he delighted in gorging himself on her honey wine. Their first time together had been life saving, a truly humbling and healing event, but now their coupling took many forms. Tonight it began playful.  
  
"Darling, there are worse things than traveling by floo powder." Nuzzling her ear, his breath hot and hungry.  
  
"Name one mode of transportation that's worse!" She teased.  
  
"Enchanted Honda?"  
  
Rolling her large, brown eyes, "Please name something that isn't magically enchanted, Sirius. And no I still haven't forgiven you for wreaking my car."  
  
"It was a mere dent, my love. And how was I to know that an enchanted Japanese car would only run on Sushi?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius," Kristen dropped her head in her hands. "That was so embarrassing!"  
  
"How did I ever get entangled with a witch who's so...so mundane!"  
  
"What was that?!" Picking up her pillow and smiling, "Me, mundane?" She lunged towards him with fevered voracity, "If you want an arse beating, then you'll get an arse beating!"  
  
With several thumps, she beat his butt with her feather pillow, while he struggled playfully to free himself.  
  
"Stop you mundane wench! Mercy!" He cried, laughing hard all the while. Then turning over, he pulled her down on top of him with planned attack. She fought him momentarily, but his fingers were wound tightly around her wrists, "You silly American girl, struggle all you want, but I am yours." Then kissing each of her breasts beneath her t-shirt, "Totally and completely yours."  
  
"Oh, Sirius! They've missed you as well!" She laughed full hearted with him, as he released her and they fell together into the bed.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" He fingered the small hourglass around her neck.  
  
Her brown eyes looked up at his with anticipation, "A time turner. Grandfather gave it to me."  
  
"What? Dumbledore just gave you a time turner. I know that you weren't raised in the wizarding world, but they don't just hand these out, Kristen. The ministry keeps a very close eye on these little buggers." Sirius scolded.  
  
"Stop lecturing me like I'm one of your students! And please get back to what you were doing before, Professor Black!" Nuzzling his cheek, she took the precious time piece from around her slender neck and let it fall to the floor along with her t-shirt.  
  
After they had spent themselves for several hours, Kristen cuddled into the crook of his arm, and asked, "How are Remus and Adhara? You've barley mentioned them."  
  
"They're fine," he answered with complacent tones.  
  
"Sirius, you're not telling me everything?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I'm just so damn happy, and they're happy for my happiness, but somehow it seems unfair. I'm the one with you, with all the happiness that love brings, and they're both…alone."  
  
"But they're happy for you?"  
  
"Yes, I said that."  
  
"Have either one of them complained about being lonely?"  
  
"Well," he thought for a moment, "No. Adhara, I think she's still hanging on to Matthew. And you know Remus, probably still pining away after Mara, but too damn proud to admit it."  
  
Kristen propped herself up on one elbow, her short blond hair skimming his shoulder, "Did you know you're the sweetest man ever?" Kissing him tenderly, "You love them both, and so do I. And when they are ready they'll find love again, and we'll have to be happy for them."  
  
Sirius pulled her head to his chest, "Yes I suppose we will."  
  
***  
  
Finally the evening of the dance arrived. Adhara and Kristen had spent the day dress shopping in London after Adhara had reluctantly forced Kristen to travel by the dreaded floo powder. The school bells tolled eight o'clock and Sirius stood open mouthed watching his fiancé descend the stairs in a new, pale blue chiffon gown. Silver dew drops of enchanted shimmer dusted her arms, neck and cheek bones. Her hair was bound in a princess-like tiara drawing attention to her coffee-colored eyes. Upon seeing his reaction, Kristen knew she had made the right decision to travel earlier, even if she had insisted on holding Adhara's hand.  
  
"My love, you look amazing," he kissed her hand and they walked arm and arm into the great hall. He never felt so proud.  
  
From every direction upperclassmen and their dates dressed in velvet and silks flooded in beneath the great stone pillars and oscillating candlelight of the hall. Little, winged cherubs flitted across the starry ceiling shooting arrows that exploded into flares of magical hearts. Where the teacher table usually stood, there was a stage and the Weird Sisters were already swooning to their rhythmical and haunting music as they played away on enchanted fiddles, harps, bagpipes, flutes and bodhrans.  
  
Sirius and Kristen took a seat with Professor McGonagall and the headmaster. As they were commenting upon the students who had already taken to the dance floor, Adhara and Remus entered.  
  
"Remus, I didn't think you'd come!" Kristen stood and gave the tired looking professor a hug. Simultaneously noticing that he was wearing the new navy suit and robes that she and Adhara had picked up for him earlier at Diagon Alley.  
  
"And what's this, new robes?" Sirius was experiencing his second shock for the evening.  
  
Remus laughed, his pink lips turning up, "Yes, I think the girls were giving me a hint, but you really shouldn't have."  
  
"Consider it your birthday present, if I remember correctly, it's only a few months away," Adhara smiled and stroked his arm.  
  
"And look at you, Adhara! I don't think I've ever seen you wear red before; it's beautiful." Sirius stood and pulled out a chair for her. The tightly corseted gown accentuated her lily white curves, and thin graceful neck. Yards of red silk bustled behind her and Adhara wore the romantic gown as if she were born in a more noble era.  
  
"That's scarlet, darling," Kristen corrected her mate, "and it's so your color! It makes your skin look like porcelain."  
  
In a few minutes Ron and Hermoine stopped by to pay their respects. Then Harry and his date, Lavender Brown stopped by to say hi. As soon as Sirius could get Harry aside, he whispered in his ear, "Lavender Brown? I thought you were interested in Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"I don't know. I really hadn't given it much thought until you mentioned it; you know quidditch and all. After I thought about it for awhile, I decided it was a good idea. Ginny's really seemed different lately, but when I asked her, she informed my she was dating Seamus Finnagan. Can you believe that, he knew my plan and got to it before me; in my own bloody house!"  
  
"Harry," Sirius tisked, "you sound a little jealous."  
  
He wrinkled his eyebrow, "It's just that Ron is bleeding up to his eyeballs in Hermoine, and I'm stuck listening to Lavender drone on and on about Madam Trelawny and the great powers of divination."  
  
Sirius laughed and gave the boy a thump on the back, "Better luck next time old man."  
  
Then turning back to the table he noticed everyone's eyes were on the dance floor, and there was a low mumbling of voices rolling across the hall.  
  
Kristen's brown eyes turned up at him, "You know your sister and that Professor Snape make quite a match."  
  
"What?!" His eyes fell on the striking couple, and he was dumbstruck! There was his sister in her silken, scarlet gown held tightly in the arms of Severus Snape. His black robes swirled around them as they waltzed to the modal strains of a flute and fiddle entwined in passionate duet.  
  
"You know," Dumbledore began, "I don't think I've ever seen Severus at a Valentine's dance before."  
  
"And isn't he such a graceful dancer," McGonagall said blushing.  
  
"Bloody hell! Is this a joke?" Sirius stood up quickly, his chair nearly falling back as he pushed it aside.  
  
Remus grabbed his arm, "Padfoot, it's just a dance."  
  
"Just a dance," he mocked, blue eyes flashing with anger, "this is a message, and you know it. I don't know what he's done to her this time, but I swear to the gods I will kill him!"  
  
***  
  
"I think we've been noticed."  
  
"Is that because everyone else has stopped dancing or because the entire hall is whispering vehemently about us," Severus smirked, enjoying the attention.  
  
"Actually, I was talking about my brother, here he comes."  
  
Gripping her hand tighter in his long slender fingers. "Keep dancing," he commanded and she nodded in response.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw Remus jerk Sirius back as soon as he reached the dance floor. They were arguing and then with a malicious stare on his face, Sirius crossed his arms and waited. Whatever Lupin had said, it must have deterred him from storming across the floor and embarrassing them all in front of the entire school. When the final chord was played, Adhara deeply curtsied and Severus bowed, kissing her hand and then lead her from the floor. Students and faculty alike were still watching them, but now a few couples were returning to the floor.  
  
Her hand trembled upon his arm and he stroked her fingers with protective reassurance. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to ask, but when I speak to Sirius what should I say?"  
  
Her blue sapphire eyes looked upon him questioning.  
  
"Should I say, Adhara, that we are lovers or that we are friends." He paused, and his black eyes studied her with precise detail, his smooth voice beginning to shake, "Should I tell him that I'm in love with you or should I just ask his permission to hand fast with you instead."  
  
A tear dropped from beneath her thick lashes and rolled across her blushing cheek, "But Severus, you haven't asked me yet."  
  
Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a silver ring imbedded with a blue star sapphire, framed by tiny diamonds. "A star, for my star, Adhara." He said gently placing the ring on her trembling finger, "Will you…marry me?"  
  
Adhara lifted her ringed hand to her face, as she began to cry.  
  
Sirius gave up his petrified stance and began stalking hurriedly across the dance floor, Remus upon his robe tails. His voice seething, "Damn it, Remus, she's crying! I should have taken care of that bloody git before now."  
  
When he was only five feet away he heard the soft words falling from her lips. Poetry in motion for Severus; shrapnel shredding the heart for Sirius, "Yes, Severus, I will marry you." 


	11. Inextinguishable

Chapter 11: Inextinguishable  
  
Wand raised in the air without thought of consequence, Sirius cast the first unforgivable curse that came to his mind, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
At the last moment, before the rod of energy hit Snape in the back, Adhara lunged forward crying, "No!"  
  
It was too late, the spell hit her in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. Severus, kneeling quickly, caught her before her head hit the marble floor. A green light shown from her eyes and mouth, her soul ascending her body.  
  
"What have I done!" Sirius mumbled, dropping his wand and running across the dance floor nearly knocking over the bewildered students. The hall filled with sickening silence.  
  
Instantly reaching in his robes, Severus pointed his wand at the man who bore the same blue sapphire eyes as his beloved, "You son of a bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He yelled from the pit of his stomach with seething hate; spittle flying from his lips. Adhara was dead and Sirius would be next.  
  
From almost nowhere, a young woman's voice full of bravado cried, "Crucio!" A beam of white light jumped from Ginny's wand rendering Professor Snape nearly lifeless. Holding his head, he withered to the floor, trembling beneath the wrath of unseen tormenters.  
  
Just as suddenly, Ginny broke contact. Her wand fell to the ground and she began to cry, "Unforgivable! Oh, gods! It's unforgivable!"  
  
Kristen reacted, 'Time turner! One twist!'. ****Pop!**** (One minute earlier)  
  
Wand raised in the air without thought of consequence, he was about to cast the first unforgivable curse that came to his mind when Kristen, appearing from no where, grabbed his arm. Her soft brown eyes plunging him back into reality. Remus on his other side whipped back his right arm from its extended position.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing, Sirius?" In his eyes flashed the wolf.  
  
As if he were suddenly awakened from a horrible nightmare, "Take it away from me Remus." His eyes pleading to his old friend, and no more words need be spoken between them. Remus guided his fingers from the thin ewe stick; he put the wand into his robes. Then Sirius, turning back to where Kristen had been standing, blinked twice. She was strangely gone.  
  
"Kristen?" He said to the empty air.  
  
Remus laid a hand on the man's back, tone curious, "She's still at the table Sirius."  
  
Taking a few steps back, he saw her with a small hourglass clasped tightly in her hands. That's when he began to cry. She had just saved him from killing his sister. His rash decisions and quick anger had almost cost him his beloved sibling. A dagger of guilt and remorse stabbed his heart, "Adhara, how could I?" He mumbled.  
  
Gently weeping into his hands; the armor of his pride shattered. How could he be so irresponsible, so cruel?! He knew from the way their hands touched when they dance, they were in love. Adhara laughed freely in Snape's arms; she was truly happy. He knew he should be happy for her, but his anger hadn't allowed him to do anything but react. Damn his pride! How many lives would it cost? He thought he was past the anger, past the rage, but tonight he had proved he wasn't. The realization was overwhelming. "Kristen," he sank his head into her should as she gently stroked his back.  
  
"Shhh, my love." Her voice silenced the chaos of emotion which stirred violently within him.  
  
Thankfully much of this dramatic moment had gone on without notice from anyone but he and Kristen. Even Adhara and Severus were still locked in their lover's stare as Kristen quietly escorted Sirius out of the hall and to their rooms for emotional comfort.  
  
Ginny appeared at Lupin's side with two cups of punch, her nose wrinkled as she spoke, "Professor Lupin, I think I just had deja-vu."  
  
"Yes, something strange did just happened, but I'm not sure what." Remus felt his heart jump in his throat. Sirius crying? Something very strange had happened.  
  
"Professor Black and Kristen, they left?"  
  
"Yes." He answered nodding to where Adhara and Severus were still gazing lovingly at one another.  
  
"Oh that! Well I think it's beautiful. Why can't two seemingly different people love each other without judgment?"  
  
Remus did not respond because he wasn't sure if he agreed or not. Taking the second cup from her hand, their fingers touched, sending a shiver down his spine. "Ginny," he didn't know why he was asking but he too had an odd feeling, "do you know any of the unforgivable curses?"  
  
Eyes blinking innocently, "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he waved a hand wanting to leave behind the cold feeling of doubt. "Do you want to dance? I mean as long as Seamus won't mind that I'm stealing his girl."  
  
Blood rushing to her cheeks, because there was nothing that she wanted more, "I think I can spare one for my favorite professor."  
  
This time it was Remus's turn to blush as she took his hand and lead them to the dance floor.  
  
****  
  
"Yes?" Severus was in shock. His hands still trembling in hers.  
  
"Did you even think I would say no?" A witty smile played her lips. "Come, lets tell my brother and friends."  
  
"Adhara." This is everything he wanted. But was he ready to accept eternal bliss?  
  
"Severus? This was your idea."  
  
"There are things I haven't told you yet."  
  
She placed a finger to his lips, "What ever you have done my love, I forgive you."  
  
Severus felt a heavy pull in his chest. A sad happiness similar to the first morning he awoke with her and found that she was still sleeping soundly in his arms. She had not left him then, and now he knew she never would.  
  
"My angel." Cupping her chin in his long, graceful fingers, he started to whisper, "I love-" when Professor Binns ran through the door screaming, "In the dungeons Snape! She's in the dungeons!" Then twirling around, he collapse in the floor. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side. Strange, because he was already dead.  
  
Dumbledore stood and with his voice magically enhanced announced, "Prefects, please take your houses back to their towers immediately!"  
  
Then appearing instantly at Snape's side, the head master addressed him in a calm, but weary tone. "Severus, I think we need to go to the dungeons."  
  
"Yes, sir." Turning to Adhara, "Wait here."  
  
"I'm coming with you." She replied stubbornly. He knew that once his lover had applied herself to a challenge, she would not turn back. Damn the Gryffindor in her!  
  
In mere moments Severus, Adhara, Dumbledore and Remus were making their way to the potions classroom. Little did they know, they were being followed.  
  
****  
  
Once inside the classroom, Severus nearly fainted when he saw who sat cross- legged on his desk. Not a day older than when the Dark Lord had sacrificed her, his sister Serina smirked with a Machiavellian smile and unnaturally flashing green eyes.  
  
Remus caught him as he stumbled back, breathlessly mouthing her name, "Serina!"  
  
"May we help you young lady?" Dumbledore stepped forward, eyes twinkling with grandfatherly charm.  
  
"You can wipe that smile off your face old man. You're not the one I came here to see."  
  
"Alright," Albus answered and turned a questioning eye to Severus who obviously recognized the girl. Then suddenly, he saw her resemblance to the potions master; the black hair, hooked nose, and glittering eyes. Judging by her size she wasn't more than twelve years old, but her eyes looked like back ions.  
  
Jumping off the desk, she walked a few paces forward.  
  
"Serina?" Severus whispered her name.  
  
"Yes," her pale lips curving playfully, "and no."  
  
Adhara turned to Severus stricken with confusion and fear, "Your sister?"  
  
The girl eyed Adhara up and down taking in a deep breath as she circled her brother like a hungry animal. "Your new bitch, Sevie? You know, I can smell her on you. I thought you just used to sleep with them, but this one's grown on you."  
  
He pressed his lips together. He wasn't about to be lead into her trap by cunning words. Tracing his jaw line with a slender finger she purred, "You know mother was right, we would have bore powerful children together. Two great families twice born into one line."  
  
Remus couldn't help but wrinkle his nose and say the word, "Incest?"  
  
Without even raising a wand, eyes oscillating with an unholy green light, the thin girl cursed him, "Crucio!" Remus fell to the floor holding his head in hands. Whipping back to the head master, "Don't even think about it! You have no idea who I am!"  
  
Raising her hands at the old wizard, and yelling a second curse; Dumbledore fell with wrists and ankles tightly bound.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't get my note?"  
  
Severus gave her a questioning eye.  
  
"I sent it in our secret code, don't you remember dearest?"  
  
Severus cursed himself as the memory came back to him. He merely had to wave his hand over the paper that Dumbledore showed them yesterday at lunch and say 'to the glory of Salazar'. Then the black squiggles would have danced into legible English. "My memory isn't as good as it use to be Serina."  
  
"Ahhh!" She answered knowingly, then giggled like a child, "But Ms. Black here did help you remember the night Our Lord took me into his sanctuary, correct?"  
  
"But you're dead. She's dead!" Adhara blurted out before thinking, drawing Serina to circle around her; drawing her attention away from Severus for the moment.  
  
'This might be my only chance,' he thought slipping the vile of Aconitine from his robes and tracing the thin film against his lips and teeth before slipping it back unnoticed.  
  
"Oooohh!" Serina circled the older woman like a wild dog who had found its pray. Her mouth salivating as she spoke, "The whore speaks!" Then without provocation the girl backhanded Adhara so violently across the face, she felt to the floor next to Remus. A scarlet drop of blood dripped onto her alabaster breast matching the satin of her dress. "You bitch, he's mine!"  
  
'Now, Severus!' He urged himself to move to Serina's side and run his hand up her back, and then bending to her ear, he whisper hotly. "Serina," his voice deep and velvety, "my pet, don't be jealous, mother promised you'd return. A man must bide his time with someone." The lies poured from his mouth. Serina turned around quickly, flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder; Adhara forgotten on the floor.  
  
"So you did know I would come back? She's nothing to you?"  
  
"Oh she was something, Serina." He raised a hand to her unnaturally cold cheek, "She was convenient."  
  
In the background he could hear Adhara crying. 'Thank the gods, this might actually work!' He told himself.  
  
"You know, I'm ready for you. That's why he sent me back. I'm stronger than ever," she sounded so innocent when she spoke, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "When our child is born, he will be Him incarnate!"  
  
Now Severus was really confused. His dead sister was trying to seduce him to recreate who? "Lord Voldemort, but he's already regained human form?"  
  
"No silly, Salazar Slythrin. His essence fills my body and our child will be pure. Truly pure!" Her dark eyes glittering with delight.  
  
Pure evil. He mocked her excitement, "You mean Our Lord found a way to extract his essence after all!"  
  
"Yes!" Her hand entangled in his dark, greasy locks, "And the essence is within me, and He will be born from me! Isn't is wonderful Sevie, our child will someday rule the world!" Tears brimmed on black lashes, as she spoke the words again with childish wonderment, "Our child!"  
  
"Then let's create him here, now!" He breathed heavily upon her white cheek.  
  
Wildly giggling at his lusty command, she answered, "And then we'll kill them all, my love. Oh what fun!!!"  
  
This was his chance. He tilted her head up and closing his eyes tightly, he kissed her. Forcibly opening her mouth, drawing out her tongue and guiding her to lick his lips passionately in return, "Ohhh!!!" she cried. Her small body moaned in his arms, and he thought he might vomit at that moment, so he quickly released her.  
  
She smiled innocently back at him; lips swollen from the brutal force of his mouth upon hers. She looked enraptured, and then horror stricken. Raising a small hand to her lips, she hurtfully asked, "Poison?"  
  
"What ever do you mean, sister?" His heart pounded in his chest. He was immune to such trifling amounts of poison, their mother had seen to that, but she was not. From her first day in the family crib, her mother predicted that little Serina would bare their savior and was caudled beyond tolerance. In seconds, he knew the poison would kill her, or what ever it was that stood before him pretending to be his sister. For the first time in his life, he appreciated his greasy hair and yellowed teeth.  
  
"You traitor! You've killed me! You've killed our child!" She raised her hand, and as he reached from his wand, he knew it was too late. She was going to kill him. "Ava-"  
  
"Avara Kedvera!" Green light rushed out of Serina's mouth and eyes before her lifeless body sunk to the ground. Severus was stunned to find it was Serina and not himself that was hit; yet even more shocked when he saw Ginny Weasley standing in the corner of the room shaking, arm out stretched, eyes terrified.  
  
Remus, still on hands and knees looked up, sweat glistening on his tortured face. "Ginny!" he hoarsely moaned. The girl rushed to his side crying.  
  
"Oh, Professor! I'm sorry!" Remus took the sobbing girl into his arms.  
  
Severus quickly unbound Dumbledore and picked up Adhara who had collapsed against him crying, "Oh Severus, this is too much!"  
  
A strange hissing sound came from the lifeless body of the floor, and then a sudden explosion of magical green fire and black smoke. When the air cleared there was nothing but ashes, and a slimy green goop near where the heart of the girl might have been.  
  
"My, my." Dumbledore knelt down and prodded the goop with his wand. A thick mucus strand attached itself to the stick, but it appeared lifeless. Pushing up his half moon glasses, "I guess we finally found it Severus. Do you have a bottle."  
  
"Yes," Snape's mouth was so dry he could barely speak.  
  
Lupin approached, kneeling by the Headmaster. "You mean this is it? This is the essence of Salazar Slythrin?"  
  
"Not quiet what you expected Remus?"  
  
He left out an amazed huff, "No, sir!"  
  
"And Serina? How could she still be alive?" Adhara questioned, as she wrapped her arms tighter around Severus.  
  
"Oh, I don't think she was. Living people don't turn into ash from poison or from the unforgivable curses. Their bodies always remain behind." Dumbledore's blue eyes turned from Severus to Ginny, who still stood trembling. "No one was killed here tonight, only an essence was stopped from being reborn, so no one needs to know about this incident, Ms.Weasley."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have used it! I know the consequence regardless!" She shivered again.  
  
Albus managed a small laugh as he put a comforting arm around the girl. "You did the right thing here tonight, and I'm quite amazed that a pupil so young could pull off one of the most powerful curses without being hurt herself. But I think Remus," he turned to the other professor, "we need talk about the material your teaching Ginny in her dueling lessons."  
  
"Yes, sir," he nodded humbly knowing he had certainly never taught her any unforgivable curses.  
  
"Tomorrow then. Tonight I believe we have something to celebrate!" Albus turned to Severus and Adhara wearing his silly, endearing smile, "I believe you two have an announcement to make; something that involves jumping the broom?"  
  
They nodded simultaneously, both gleaming like children that had been caught in the cookie jar. As they entwined their fingers in mutual support Severus spoke first, "Adhara, I love you."  
  
She laughed and answered, "You know I'd usually follow those words with a kiss, but not tonight."  
  
The small party laughed and headed to the great hall for feasting and celebration; after Severus had a thorough teeth brushing of course.  
  
**** One Year Later: The Wedding  
  
"Whoever thought I'd be getting married on Valentine's day? How horribly.romantic." He managed to say the 'R' word without spitting.  
  
Dumbledore turned Snape around to face the mirror, "Now stop fidgeting, Severus," he chided, "and let's have a look."  
  
It was the same black suit that Snape wore everyday. The procession of buttons up the front, the same overly starched white collar and black silken cravat, but today there was a flower in his lapel. A small sprig of jasmine. The headmaster dusted his shoulders off, then stepped back to surmise their work.  
  
"I'd say, Severus, you look like a man who's about to become a husband. Congratulations!" He placed a fatherly hand on the man's shoulder. "Now let's get downstairs."  
  
As they began to descend the grand mahogany staircase of the Snape family home, Severus stopped and turned to the elderly wizard who was prodding him along. "Headmaster, my I be frank with you?"  
  
"Why yes, what's on your mind? Cold feet, egh?"  
  
"No, sir." Why did this man always make him feel like he was a school boy again. "I want to thank you for agreeing to be my best man. I know most men have a friend or a father to stand up for them but since.Well, you know sir," his eyes down cast. "For a man of your integrity to stand for me; it's a great honor. Thank you."  
  
Blue eyes twinkling, "I wouldn't stand besides you today Severus if I didn't have complete faith in you. You're a good man and love is a precious gift."  
  
Thin lips curving upward, he smiled as he thought of his bride-to-be and answered, "She has made me a better man."  
  
In a few moments they stood before a roaring fire with a small party of close friends and family in attendance. Adhara, in a dark blue gown of crushed velvet stood besides Kristen holding a bouquet of white jasmine and winter roses. Further back stood Sirius, who for the most part, had settled his differences with Snape over a bottle of single malt whiskey and mutual apologies. Besides him was Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few friends from Adhara's London days. At the last moment Arabella and Marabella Figg entered with apologies which made Remus's breathing fast and unsteady. McGonagall and Flitwick made up Snape's side which almost made Sirius feel sorry for him. Sirius's wedding to Kristen had been a wild affair compared to this quiet pagan ceremony.  
  
Finally after many prayers, a candle lighting, exchanging of bread and a tying of the figurative "wedding knot" over the couple's hands, the elderly Priestess gave the benediction. "May the God and Goddess bless you and keep you to the end of your days." Then everyone in the room, knelt slightly and answered, "Blessed be".  
  
"Severus Snape and Adhara Black, what is His and Hers in truth, can not be undone." The priestess unknotted their hands as Kristen and Dumbledore stepped forward with an old broom, obviously a family heirloom, and held it inches from the floor. "One, two, three!" The couple jumped the broom and everyone in the small party burst out in cheers and followed to a joyous reception.  
  
Dumbledore looked on with hope as Severus, a former servant to the Dark Lord shared champagne with his new bride and laughed heartily with new friends and family. In these dark times of His return, happy celebrations were few and far between.  
  
McGonagall interrupted his thoughts by shoving a piece of chocolate wedding cake in his hand, "Albus, be happy for one day. Have a piece of cake." Dumbledore smiled and took the cake with a heavy sigh as he thought about the approaching future.  
  
From the opposite side of the room Ginny Weasley watched Remus Lupin as he wearily relaxed in a wingback chair. She studied his roman nose, strong jaw line, and well muscled shoulders. Pale eyes the electric gray of a summer thunderstorm churned with past memories and dark secrets. Did he get those same shivers when he touched her hands or traced her body in dueling maneuvers? Had the black and white of their relationship blurred gray to him as well?  
  
As the reception dwindled down, Sirius and Kristen advanced to say their goodbyes to the couple.  
  
"Adhara, you are absolutely glowing," Sirius hugged his sister with warm sincerity of feeling. "You're happy?"  
  
"More than I've ever been," Adhara returned with rosy cheeks and wine scented breath.  
  
"And I'm happy for you. Please know that you and Severus are welcome in our house anytime and if you ever need anything." His eyes widened as Kristen tugged at his sleeve. "What?"  
  
"Umm.Sirius, we're the last ones here. They probably want to alone." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Aghh, right!" Kissing his sister quickly, he turned to his old enemy. "Severus." He took the man's hand in a firm but brief shake. "Congratulations. One bit of advise from a newly married man to another; jewelry and forgiveness go hand in hand."  
  
Laughing deeply as he eyed Kristen's diamond necklace. "I'll remember that. Thank you."  
  
As the newly married couple escorted the Blacks to the door, Kristen turned and asked, "See you both at our place for Easter?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Adhara chirped. Finally Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape were alone.  
  
***** The door shut and Severus instantly took his wife in a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"I want to say it now," her heart pounded.  
  
Severus arched a dark brow. "Say what?" He was in the mood for less talking and more action of the carnal sort. He pushed her body against the door and nibbled her ear.  
  
"The words." He stepped back and with eyes unblinking, she looked deep into the black windows of his soul and saw a strong flame burning within him; a reflection of her own love. "I love you."  
  
"And I shall say them back every time, Adhara. I will be your permanent echo." His black tangled locks brushed against her cheek.  
  
Breathless, with eyelids fluttering she replied, "Tell me, Severus. Tell me everything and tell me one thing."  
  
"Love," the word trembled on his lips like pious ecstasy. "Everything and one thing. I love you."  
  
THE END ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- That's the end of this one. What do you think? Could Sevie ever really fall in love? At least he does in my fantasies!;) Please check out my sequel "Celestial Nights" (had a name change). Thank you for reading! ~lyra 


End file.
